Winner's Circle
by CBarbie92
Summary: They were the champions that made it to the very top where things are far more different than they thought. Can they handle the fame, the betrayal, and the surprises? Well, welcome to the Winner's Circle. Sequel for Champion. Atobe/OC/Tezuka
1. Have a Nice Life

**Chapter 1**

**Have a Nice Life**

**A/N:** I can't believe the sequel is starting! I am so excited! Firerose1300 helped to create the story title because my first title was hella wack. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I don't wish to disappoint.

* * *

"Mr. Kunimitsu Sir, I have your mail."

The stern, stoic, lawyer beckoned the young intern closer without ever looking up from his laptop, "Bring it here."

The young girl scurried into the office and placed the mail on his desk before pulling slips of paper from her pocket. Brown eyes looked up at her when he realized she actually had something to say. She gulped nervously, "Mr. Ryoma Echizen called," she blushed at the name of the famous tennis player, "He wanted to thank you for his new racket."

"Hm. Very well, is that all?"

"Um, no. Your father called, he wants to know if you're coming home this holiday."

Tezuka grumbled, "Alright, thank you." He said gruffly.

When the door closed he sighed and slipped off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. He lent back in his chair and sifted through his mail. He grabbed the magazine from under the pile, it was Japanese, The Hoshi, and the duo on the front cover were more than familiar.

The guy had red hair and big, cat-like, eyes. There was a Santa hat on his head, a bell around his neck, and his only clothing were red pajama like pants, with white trim on the bottom. At his feet was a woman; she had shoulder length green/black hair and big gold eyes. She also had a Santa hat and bell, a red bra and short skirt with white trim covered her body.

He looked over the duo again before reading the bottom, "Kikumaru Eiji and Rayah Echizen pose as the Christmas Minx duo. Photo by Fuji and Yumi Syuuske."

Tezuka put the magazine away and flipped through the rest of his mail, junk and bills, case requests. But one envelope caught his attention. It was cream with gold letters in curly print, the lawyer grumbled at what it said, "From Keigo Atobe."

Tezuka put the envelope down and pondered whether he should open it. It could be annoying enough to give him a headache, but then again it could be important. But since when did Atobe send out something important? Tezuka decided to ignore it.

"Mr. Kunimitsu Sir?"

"What is it now?"

"Mr. Atobe is on line one."

'That idiot called?' Tezuka thought. He sighed and reached for the phone, "Alright." He pressed the line one button, "Hello?"

_ "Ore-sama knew you would ignore my written invitation so I was forced into drastic measures."_

"What do you want?"

_ "My Kunimitsu, you're so cranky. It's the holidays, you know?"_

"Yes I know. Now what do you want?"

_"Ore-sama is having a Christmas party!"_ Tezuka could almost see the man dancing around with his fuzzy purple phone_. "If you haven't noticed by now you're invited! Everyone will be there, it'll be fantastic!"_

A Christmas party at the Atobe household? Tezuka looked out the window at the grey, bleak, American, winter weather, while it was hot and sunny back in Japan. He could see his family, and his classmates, and maybe even…

_ "Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu did you hang up on Ore-sama again?"_

Tezuka hung up the phone and stood to grab his things, "Christine!"

The young secretary ran into the office, "Yes sir?'

"I need a plane ticket to Tokyo."

"For when sir?"

"Now."

* * *

"Kiku-kun!"

The redheaded man bounced into the dressing room and latched onto the woman. "Yes Ray-kun?"

"Why aren't you dressed?" she asked, scratching his head gently.

"Because I feel free!" he said as he ran around the dressing room in his underwear.

Another man entered the room; he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, used to the supermodel's antics. Running around the set and his dressing room in his underwear was an everyday thing.

"Oishi, I feel so sorry for you."

He smiled sweetly at the woman, "I feel sorry for me too. You ready to go?"

She sat in front of her vanity mirror, "I think so."

Kikumaru bounced up behind her and Oishi approached him with pants, "You look fine Ray-kun. You know he's not shallow towards you."

"He worships the runway you strut on." Fuji added, smirking lightly.

Rayah smirked at the smiling sadist as he entered the room, "I know. But I can't help it."

Kikumaru balled himself into the fetal position on the small couch in the room as he failed to escape from Oishi, "No! Oishi!" he whined.

"Come on Eiji, let me dress you."

The redhead pouted and put his arms around the other man, "Can't I go home like this? You're going to take it all off anyway."

Rayah started to laugh and stood, grabbing her bag, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Yumi sighed as she entered the room, "Eiji talking obliviously about sex again?"

"Yup."

"Ray-kun wait!"

The woman hooked arms with Kikumaru as Oishi trailed behind, his trusty PDA in hand and a blush across his cheeks, "Both of you have nothing scheduled for tomorrow, so we can use that time to shop for you're outfits for the Christmas party."

Rayah nodded and sighed, "Right that. Did you manage to get your hands on the guest list?"

"Yes."

She smiled and slipped on her sunglasses, as did Kikumaru, "Perfect."

* * *

Five Years Ago:

"What's going on?"

Tezuka stood from the bench in the student square. Looking down at his girlfriend of almost three years, "I'm leaving."

She folded her arms and sighed, "Good, maybe you can stop fowling my air." She said sarcastically.

"The air here is already fowl."

She bit her lip and looked up at the sky to clam down. "Why are you doing this?" her voice had changed from angry to completely sad, almost broken, her eyes watered with tears.

Tezuka had almost forgotten that she was nowhere near as guarded as she used to be, and cried a little more easily, "I'm transferring to Harvard. This place isn't doing anything for me."

"A degree is a degree Kunimitsu! It doesn't matter where you get it from!" she wiped her eyes, "I feel like you're leaving because you're tired of me."

The young man stayed quiet and Rayah smirked, "That's what it is, isn't it?" she chuckled. "I knew it. I don't know what your afraid of, but feel free to run. I'm staying right here."

Tezuka grabbed her arm as she turned away. He knew she would get over him, he was absolutely sure she would, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, "Rayah…"

"What? Are you going to tell me you still love me?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Yes."

"And I love you too. I always will, but I'm not putting my life on hold because you want to pick and choose and take a break from me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Kunimitsu. But thanks, thanks for everything." She put her hands in her pockets as she walked away and waved to him, "Have a nice life."

* * *

"Mr. Atobe sir?"

"Yes?" he sing-songed.

"Miss Echizen is here."

The man smiled brightly and stood form his seat, grabbing his coat and flipping his hair as he left the office, "Ore-sama is leaving for the evening!"

All of the females in the office blushed as he walked past, smiling dazedly and floating off to do their tasks. They loved him and they would stoop to _any _level to please him. But Atobe had his eyes on one woman, he had fought for her and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Jeez Kei, can we go? You know it would be bad if someone saw me."

He grabbed Rayah's hand and kissed it gently before kissing her on the lips, making her face grow pink, "Anything for Ore-sama's princess."


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Home**

"Princess?"

The woman sighed as the hot water ran over her head and down her back. She heard her name and looked towards the door of the bathroom, "Yeah?"

"Can Ore-sama come in?"

She smiled, she used to think that little nickname for himself was the most annoying thing in the world, now she loved it, "Of course Kei."

The man smirked as he watched her nude silhouette in the frosted glass of the shower door. He thought back to dinner and how she had watched him as they ate. She almost made him want to take her in the empty restaurant. He reached up and pulled off his tie, slowly working on the buttons of his shirt next.

Rayah noted the silence and saw his form from her side, undressing. She smirked. "You know Kei…I had Oishi do something for me today."

Atobe raised his brows before dropping his pants to his ankles, "Really? Well what did he do?"

"He got his hands on a list for me."

Atobe dropped his boxers and approached the shower, "What type of list?"

Rayah ripped open the shower door before the man had the chance to, standing shamelessly naked and wet before him, "The Christmas party guest list."

The man smiled nervously, "What is this supposed to mean to Ore-sama?"

She stepped from the shower and poked his chest, hard, "You idiot! You invited Tezuka!"

Atobe grabbed for her as she wrapped herself in a towel, "Ore-sama wanted everybody to be there!" he nuzzled her neck, "And Ore-sama couldn't pass up the chance to flaunt you in front of him."

"I'm not some lifeless plastic doll Keigo!"

He looked her in the eyes with a serious expression on his features, "I know." He started, dropping the nickname, "But you will never know how hard I fought to get you. I waited so long."

She rubbed her hands along his broad shoulders and sighed in defeat, "Your mood swings make me fucking sick." She said, resorting to her fowl language.

Atobe smirked and kissed her lovingly on the lips, "Princess brings out things in Ore-sama." He kissed along her jaw to her neck; pressing his naked body against her toweled one, "Bathe with Ore-sama."

She pushed him away, "No. You're punished."

The man pouted and put his hands on his hips. Rayah gave his body a once over and smirked, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why does princess not want to see Kunimitsu?"

Her smirk melted away, "Because he hurt me Kei. He really hurt me and if I see him I might break his nose."

Atobe took her into his arms, chuckling, "Princess is so violent." He stroked her wet hair before tilting her head up, "Will you leave Ore-sama?"

"Hell no!" she took a deep breath, "He was put in my life for a reason. That reason was to save me from myself and everything else. That's it. You were put in my life to stay with me forever Kei."

He kissed her deeply and walked backwards towards the shower, "Ore-sama thinks that is very true."

* * *

"Um, I'm not too sure I like that one." Rayah commented. Ten outfits in and she still wasn't sure about which one she liked for her friend and partner.

Kikumaru pouted as the tailors grabbed him and dragged him back to the dressing room. There was a lot of rustling behind the curtain, and a few squeaks from the gay supermodel before he was brought back out.

Rayah stood and walked around him, "I like this one."

He was wearing white dress pants, red loafers, and a silk, red, shirt with a white vest over it and a white, silk, scarf around his neck. The woman unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and Oishi blushed.

Rayah smiled at him, "How about it Oishi?"

"It's perfect."

The redheaded model threw his fist in the air, "Yay!"

While the tailors undressed Eiji, Rayah pulled out her cell and called home, _"Atobe residence."_

She smirked, "Hey Oshitari, how's it going?"

A sigh crackled through the phone, _"The idiot is being a diva as always, we've gone through thirteen suits."_

"Has he decided on one?"

_"He chose the white Gucci suit with the red silk shirt and red gators. It took us forever to get to that point."_ The woman heard her lover shout something in the background and Oshitari sighed again, _"He says he wants you to match him."_

"I can do that, besides, I already know what I want."

Kikumaru came out in his normal garb of red skinny jeans and black t-shirt with "Meow" across his chest. He put a black fedora on and grinned widely at the woman, "Ready?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Welcome home Kunimitsu."

The man allowed himself to relax in his mother's arms as he felt his father pat him strongly on the back, "How is the firm coming?"

"Kuniharu! Leave him be about that! It's the holidays! No work talk!"

The older man smiled brightly, "I can't be proud of my son?" he turned to Tezuka, "His own law firm, in L.A." he said excitedly.

Tezuka sat on the couch as his mother handed him a cup of tea. She smiled brightly and sat next to him, "You know, you ought to just stay here during your stay."

"That's alright mother. I'll be out and about at strange hours, I don't want to wake the two of you."

The woman continued to smile, "That's right! Meeting up with high school friends! Syuuske still sends us cards."

The man paused before sipping his tea, "That's good to hear."

The room became slightly quiet and Tezuka's mother grabbed his hand gently, "Sweetheart, what ever happened between you and Rayah-san?"

"I really don't want to talk about it mother." It would crush her heart knowing that the fall out was his fault.

"Alright dear."

His father sat on the other side of him with his own cup of tea, "I told you from the start that she wasn't worth it, nothing but trouble. Now she's famous. Nothing good can come of that."

"Kuniharu!"

Tezuka squeezed his cup. _"…__I say unless that man plans on marrying this girl he will not take such drastic actions to go get her." _He remembered when his father said that about him almost seven years ago.

The man's mother sat next him, "Ignore your father. How about a subject change?" the old woman asked sweetly.

Tezuka could only nod, a subject change sounded nice. "I hear Atobe is having a Christmas party, are you going?"

"Yes. I decided that I could stand him for a few hours." He actually cracked a smile and his mother giggled. That was some kind of subject change.

Kuniharu leant back in his seat, "That man is something else. But I hear that he's doing a good job with that company of his."

"Hn."

He put a firm hand on his son's back, "Don't worry son. He has absolutely nothing on you."

Tezuka nodded but thought to himself, 'That's where you're wrong. He has everything on me.'

* * *

"Ore-sama said he wanted five hundred balloons! Not five thousand! It'll be a bloodbath if Ore-sama has to wake Princess."

All of the workers started to shake their heads furiously. Atobe put his hands on his hips, "Ore-sama might as well seeing as how all of you are complete idiots."

Oshitari pushed up his glasses to speak but looked down when something tugged on his pants. "Mr. Oshi?"

"Hello their Ayumi."

"Is that Ore-sama's little peach?" Possibly the only other person who received as much affection as Rayah got from the peacock, was little Ayumi Rayah Yagyuu.

"Uncle Keigo!"

The man smiled down at the little girl, "Ore-sama's Peach is just as beautiful as ever."

The small girl blushed and reached up to pull on one of her perfect, black, curls. Oshitari noticed that Atobe's favorite living doll was keeping him from doing his work. He sighed an produced a swirly lollipop from his pocket, "Ayumi, why don't you go wake your aunt?"

She smiled brightly and took the lollipop, "Otay. See ya later Mr. Oshi."


	3. King and Queen

**Chapter 3**

**King and Queen**

Aiyumi Rayah Yagyuu never got tired of her uncle's massive house. She always felt like a princess in a castle, being given anything she asked for. Her uncle, the king, would spoil her with gifts and candies, her aunt, the queen, was mean but really deep down she loved Aiyumi, because she was her mother's child.

The small girl stopped at a large door and used her entire body mass to push the door open. The bed was massive, big enough to fit about eight people, but one person was sprawled in the middle.

The lump moved and an arm slipped from under the blankets. Aiyumi approached the bed and grabbed the slender hand, "Aunt Rayah. Wake up."

The lump moved again, grumbling a bit before sitting up a little. Aiyumi smiled brightly, "Morning auntie."

Rayah rolled her eyes, "Good morning demon spawn."

The young child giggled Rayah smirked, sitting up fully, "Get in here." The young girl clamored under the sheets and the woman smiled, lying back down, "Five more minutes."

* * *

"Aunt Rayah?"

"What?"

"Who is Tezuka?"

Rayah dropped the shirt she had in her hands and turned to look at the small girl. Aiyumi looked at her innocently, swinging her little legs back and forth as she sat on the cushioned stool in her aunt's vast closet.

"Who is who?"

"Tezuka? My mommy talks about him all the time."

The golden-eyed woman sat down next to her niece, running a hand through her slanted bangs to push them from her face, "What did she say?"

The little girl tapped her chin, "She said that you two were in love. She said that you two were happy. That you changed each other for the better."

Rayah bit her lip, "I'm sorry sweetie. I have no clue who your mother was talking about. Why don't you go help the maids with the tree?"

Aiyumi jumped down from the stool, "Whatever you say auntie!"

"Princess?"

"What Kei?" she asked, continuing her dressing.

Atobe sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks, "Rayah."

She sighed loudly and buttoned her shirt, purposefully leaving the top two buttons open, "What Keigo?"

"Why did you tell her you didn't know him?"

"I don't."

"Rayah."

"Kei don't pull that adult voice on me. Callin me by my name and shit."

"Rayah stop it!" he clutched her upper arm, "I know you hate him more than anything. In some ways I hate him too, but ore-sama will not stand for this!"

She tried to glare at him, tears in her golden eyes, "This is your fault anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"You invited him. You know how I feel about him!"

"Didn't I just say that I did?" he pulled her close and kissed her head, "Ore-sama is extremely aware of all of this. But if you don't confront him about this princess will never feel any better."

She really did hate this. When he spoke like the adult he was instead of the peacock she found herself fawning over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted, "Can I break his nose?"

"Of course princess."

"Atobe sir?"

The couple stayed in their embrace and turned to the butler at the door, "What is it?" Atobe asked.

"Mr. Echizen is here."

Rayah unwrapped her arms and entangled her hand with Atobe's pulling him along with her until he walked beside her normally. When they entered the room the, still short, tennis player had the side of his head pressed to Yuki's partly swollen tummy.

"Shrimp!"

The young man cracked a smug smile at the woman as she released Atobe's hand and hugged him. Even at the age of twenty the young adult only came to just under the woman's chin.

"Hey Ray." Ryoma grinned at Atobe, "Hey Monkey King. When is she going to look like that one?" he asked, pointing at Yuki.

Atobe blushed but hid it well, descending the stairs; "Ore-sama will have babies with princess when he is good and ready."

Aiyumi ran over to Ryoma and attached herself to his leg, "Ryoma! Are you gonna teach me to play tennis?"

The man popped his gum and put his hands in his pockets, "Sure. You up for a quick match before we start Baka Money King?"

Atobe rolled his eyes, "Ore-sama is ready for anything. And he is not an idiot!"

* * *

Fuji smiled his usual bright smile as he put the star on the top of his Christmas tree in his living room. His wife, Yumi, descended the stairs and hugged him around his waist. Earning her a kiss atop her head.

"Is he on his way?" she asked him softly.

"Yes."

She kissed the blue-eyed sadist on the lips, "Well, dinner is almost ready."

Fuji gently grabbed her as she walked away to return to the kitchen and kissed her again, deeper. Yumi blushed; she was still shy and gentle, despite the fact that the two had been married for almost two years.

The doorbell rang and Fuji fully opened his eyes, "Well then. I should answer that."

Yumi nodded, "He's your best friend."

"Yes, indeed."

"You've missed him."

Fuji nodded. In truth he did miss his best friend, though he found slight resentment for him. When Tezuka had called, to relay what happened between him and Rayah, he had called him an idiot and hung up. Not calling again for almost a year. If he had remembered correctly, he used to hate Rayah... he doesn't remember the day that changed.

The man sighed and opened the front door to his modern house, smiling at his friend, "Good evening Tezuka."

"Fuji."

"How have you been?"

The man gave his friend his jacket, "Well."

Fuji had to turn away from him and smirk. Tezuka's life right about now was probably a living hell. Tezuka looked around the house. All the furniture was cutting edge and the pieces and paintings on the wall looked extremely valuable.

Then he remembered that Fuji was married to an artist. A girl they went to school with, Yumi, he thought.

Yumi entered the parlor from the kitchen, "Tezuka-san." She said sweetly, "So nice to see you." She gave the man a light hug before leading him to kitchen.

The food was laid out beautifully on the table. Tezuka sat down with a nod to Yumi, "Thank you for inviting me over."

"Nonsense, no need to thank me." She started sweetly, "You and Syuuske need to catch up. It's been almost four years right?"

He nodded, "It has. I follow your photography, both of you."

The couple looked at each other before they both smiled at him. Fuji took a bite of his food and smirked, "Have you seen the pictures of Kikumaru and Rayah?"

Tezuka squeezed his chopsticks, almost breaking them, "Yes. They look good. Are they doing well?"

"You know Kunimitsu, you missed out. She's very beautiful now. Always has been. Her love life is hot too." Fuji said, bashing Tezuka's attempt at changing the subject.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just wondering if you know how stupid you are."

Yumi stood from the table, "Stop it! I think we've had this conversation already and both of you know how it turned out."

Both men lightened their glares on each other. Tezuka sighed, "I know all of this."

Fuji chuckled and continued to eat his dinner, "I hope you know you'll never get her back."

"Is she going to Atobe's party?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll apologize."

"Good luck with that."


	4. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 4**

**Merry Christmas**

"Princess, are you ready?"

Rayah grabbed her hair and held it up, exposing her back, "I will be when you zip me up."

Atobe smirked and stepped closer, zipping up her red dress. He admired the way it squeezed tight around her breasts, middle, and waist then ghosted to the floor, billowing with the slightest movement. "You look beautiful princess."

"Thanks. Now lets get moving."

He kept his hold on her as she tried to move, kissing the back of her neck. Rayah giggled, "Kei, I really don't think now is the best time for that. We have guests down there."

She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck, stepping so she was flush against him, her leg peeping from the slit on her right side. Atobe kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Mr. Oshitari! Just a few questions please!"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses as he stepped from his limo, another one pulling up behind, Kikumaru and Oishi climbing out, "I'm listening."

"You have very good connections with the Atobe family correct?" the eager reported stepped closer to hear him better.

"Yes, that is correct. Why?"

"Why has Atobe-san not married? No one has even heard of a lady friend. Hundreds of women just here in Japan would throw themselves at his feet. What is he up to?"

All of the reporters felt a tingle down their spines as Oshitari smirked, "I believe Atobe-san is handling that in his own way."

The man pulled out his cell as he arrived at the top of the steps of the main house. "Atobe?"

_"What is it?"_

Oshitari peeked at the limo where Tezuka had emerged, Fuji now assisting his wife. "He's here."

* * *

Tezuka tried not to gape at the house. He had been in the compound itself before, but never in the main house. He noticed a few familiar faces, though no one from his team yet.

"Buchou!"

He turned to see Kikumaru smiling at him brightly, at least that hadn't changed. "It's nice to see you Eiji."

The man's eyes went all sparkly, "Same to you! Wow! You haven't changed, even the same glasses!"

Oishi stepped up next to the redhead and put an arm around his waist, "Hello Kunimitsu."

"Oishi."

"Well all of you don't have to be so hostile." The first thing Tezuka noticed was the woman's round belly, then the man walking next to her.

He smiled slightly, "Hello Yuki. Yagyuu."

"Well Tezuka. What brings you?" Yuki asked, smiling mischievously.

"I was invited. Of course."

"Mommy!"

Yuki smiled down at the little girl as she approached her mother with an extremely tall man, grabbing her mother's gold dress in her small hand. Tezuka recognized him as Inui right away. The man nodded at his old Buchou before picking up the whining little girl.

"Mommy! Have you seen Auntie Rayah? She looks so pretty!"

Fuji smiled as he approached the group, his wife's arm in his. "I'm sure she looks absolutely beautiful."

Yumi smiled as she smoothed down her strapless, black dress, "Hello everyone."

Everyone nodded his or her greetings as the large hall became quiet. The lights dimmed and applause sounded slowly at first then steadily louder. Rayah smiled from the top of the stairs and started to make her way down. Her slightly curled, long, hair bouncing with each step, her dress billowing behind her.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and tried to salivate in his dry mouth. She was extremely beautiful, and for once he wasn't looking at a magazine, it was the real thing. Though he was relieved to see that she wasn't entering the party with another man.

At the bottom of the stairs Kikumaru was immediately by her side and Atobe's business friends were on the prowl.

Being Rayah of course she handled the situation with the grace that only she could have.

Before long she was approaching him, or at least he thought she was, instead she walked right past him to Inui and the little girl on his shoulders. "Merry Christmas Aiyumi."

"Merry Christmas!" the girl squealed back.

She had ignored him, walked past him as if absolutely nothing had happened! As if he didn't exist!

Tezuka watched with an aching chest and an unemotional face as she hugged her friends, wishing them a merry Christmas. The orchestra started to play and she danced with little Aiyumi, Eiji, Oishi, then a few more friends and men who asked politely.

It wasn't long before dinner was being served, once everyone was seated at the table, Rayah about one seat away from the head of the table, between Atobe Sr. and Mrs. Atobe.

Everyone applauded again as Keigo Atobe descended the stairs, glancing at the table and smiling lovingly at someone. Tezuka was horrified when he noticed that he was smiling at Rayah, who was blushing in return.

Dinner was hell. Apparently the older Atobe's were absolutely in love with the super model. While he was seated next to Yuki's extremely talkative daughter who felt the need to shout down the table to Atobe every five minutes, asking about presents.

Tezuka almost barfed into his own plate when she called him Uncle Keigo and he called her his little Peach.

After another half hour of anguish dinner was called off and the tree was lit. Servants and maids flooded the room, each with two presents in hand, giving them to their guests.

"I would like everyone's attention!"

Tezuka rolled his eyes. Apparently 'ore-sama' didn't call himself that in front of his little business buddies.

It took Aiyumi a while to calm down, she was still squealing about her gift of a horse, courtesy of her uncle Atobe.

"My family has always been bread sort of like royalty." Atobe's Sr.'s chest poofed up and the younger continued, "So for years I was introduced to heiress' of major companies and the like. But I managed to fall in love on my own."

Atobe held out his arm and Rayah excused herself from her seat and stepped into his embrace. There was light applause and such as people took in the couple, "We've managed to keep this secret from the tabloids and papers but I no longer wish to hide my fiancé."

Rayah's eyes went wide and Tezuka choked on air as the younger Atobe got on one knee, "Princess, Rayah, will you marry me?"

The model nodded her head almost harshly. Flinging her arms around his neck as he stood. Atobe slipped the rather complicated, and expensive, rock onto her finger before kissing her deeply.

"Merry Christmas Rayah."

"Merry Christmas Keigo."

The guests went back to milling around and dancing, the new 'official' couple dancing for quite a while. One of Atobe's business partners pulled him aside and Tezuka decided that it was now or never.

"Rayah."

The woman looked at him with an emotionless face, "Oh, Tezuka, this is interesting, you're talking to me."

He put one hand on his suit pocket, "About what happened…about what I did," her face didn't change, "I wanted to apologize. I never really meant to hurt you so deeply. And I still-"

"Stop!" she interrupted him sharply, "Don't say those words. Don't you dare. You came all the way here to apologize after what you did?" she laughed, "Don't you see that I'm happier than I ever could have been with you? A housewife somewhere with you for a mean ass husband?"

Tezuka opened his mouth, "I-"

"Save it! Get out, I never want to see you again."

She turned to walk away and he grabbed her wrist, being whom she was, Rayah turned and swung.

Fuji's hand immediately flew to his own nose in a painful memory, Yuki tried to cover her giggle, and Atobe was immediately by the woman's side.

"Kunimitsu I think you should leave."

Rayah glared after him as security walked beside him to the door. Atobe held her close, "I'm sorry Princess. This was Ore-sama's fault."

"No Kei thanks. I really needed to do that."

* * *

Tezuka sat in the cab, nursing his nose in his handkerchief. He looked out the window as Tokyo flew by. 'You brought this upon yourself.' He thought, 'You should just give up. Hm, merry Christmas to me.'


	5. Road to Somewhere

**Chapter 5**

**Road to Somewhere**

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry mother. I must go back, there isn't much for me to do here."

The old woman put her hands on either side of his face, "Not much for you to do? Nonsense!" she took the small bag from his friends, "You can stay here another night. Go see your old schoolmates!"

"Dear, the boy wants to go home." Kuniharu said to his wife.

"Home? This is his home!"

Tezuka hugged his mother, a warm and strong hug, "I'll come visit more. I promise."

"New Years?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Mother, that's only a week away, I can't promise you new years."

She folded her arms and both men sighed, glancing at each other. Tezuka rubbed his eyes under his glasses before putting his hand back on her shoulder, "How about, after new years," His mother looked up at him, "I pay for the two of you to come see me."

The woman smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck, "I have the most wonderful son!"

She grabbed his bag as Tezuka hugged his father and shoved it into his arms as soon as he was free, "Go home! Hurry! Make sure the place is clean before I get there."

Tezuka smiled, "Of course mother."

"Kunimitsu!"

The man looked up from climbing into the taxi. His mother came running up to him. "I forgot to ask you how the party went."

It was a sad smile and a shame that his mother didn't notice it, "Keigo is engaged."

* * *

"Uncle Keigo! Uncle Keigo!"

Rayah smiled as she lent against the floor to ceiling window in her bedroom. Clutching her silk, floor length, robe in her hand as she watched her niece run around Atobe before he picked her up.

The woman couldn't believe this was happening, after all the grief he had given her in high school.

_Atobe sat smiling on one end of the limo and Rayah sat glaring on the other. "Why so far away princess?"_

_Rayah continued to glare and pointed at him with her crutch, "Don't fuck with me monkey."_

_"Only if you want me to." He said, smile still plastered on his face. Rayah gagged. The limo slowed to a stop and Atobe peeked out the window, "This is it? My, it's so humble."_

_Rayah sighed and started trying to climb from the car._

_"Oh no princess let me!" Atobe moved much faster than her and before she knew it he was pulling her from the car with ease. He helped her stand and put an arm around her waist._

_"What the hell are you doing? Unless you want a broken nose you better let go."_

_A smirk etched it's way onto his flawless face, "That's no way to talk princess." He said sweetly, pressing her body to his._

_Rayah blushed, "A-Atobe…Dammit stop!"_

_"Fine, fine."_

_He stayed quiet until they reached the door and he rang the bell for her. "What's the deal?"_

_"What ever do you mean princess?"_

_"C'mon. My cousin told me you were a complete douche. So, did your little team make a bet with you, woo the new girl?"_

_He gently grabbed her chin, "Ore-sama would never do such a thing. I like you."_

Rayah giggled at the memory. He had kissed her and she threatened to break his nose, which she never did. From the ground below Atobe looked up and noticed her in the window, smiling, winking, and blowing her a kiss. The woman's face flushed red and she turned away from the glass.

"Mr. Atobe sir?"

Rayah walked to the grand bedroom doors and opened them, smiling at the butler, "He's outside with Aiyumi. What do you need?"

"He has a phone call, madam."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Oshitari."

Rayah grabbed the old style, turn dial, phone, "I'll take it. Thank you."

The butler bowed and the woman answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello Rayah. Is Keigo there?"_

"He's outside with Aiyumi. He claims that an instructor isn't good enough for his Peach so he'll teach her to ride on his own."

Oshitari sighed, _"That sounds like him. At least you know he'll make an excellent father, despite being an idiot."_

Rayah bit her lip and put a hand over her stomach, she would like children someday, "Hey, that's my idiot your talking about."

The man chuckled, _"I need you to relay this message to him for me."_

"I'm listening."

_"An investor in New York wants to meet with him and discuss buying into the company. "_

She moved back to the window with the phone and looked out over the grounds to the stables. She could see the two horses side by side, "When?"

_"New Years."_

Rayah clutched the phone, "How important is this investor?"

_"Rayah I know he promised to stay home for New Years, he even told me not to schedule anything. But this is very important. I'll be emailing him the essentials in an hour."_

"Fine. I'll call him in."

_"Don't take it out on him. This isn't his doing."_

"I know."

* * *

"New York?" Atobe questioned.

Rayah nodded and he stood from the white couch in their vast bedroom. He stood and placed his riding gloves on the small table at the end of the couch, "Princess, come with me."

"No. It's your business, you go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders, "When we're married, it will be ours. Just like my parents."

"Kei. There won't be much I can do but stand around and look pretty."

"Ore-sama would like that." He said suggestively.

"You want me to be your pretty side-kick so you can look good!"

Atobe put a hand through his silver/purple hair an stepped away from her, "Rayah I don't want to fight about this. And I don't want to go without you."

Rayah folded her arms and glared at the ceiling, "Oh well, go alone."

"You don't mean that. You wound Ore-sama."

There he goes with that nickname that simply made her heart melt. She looked over her shoulder at him and he pouted, "Don't pout. You look like an idiot." He pouted even further and took a step towards her. "Kei stop it."

"If we go together, everyone will see." He snuggled her neck, "We won't have to hide." He grabbed her left hand and held it up, admiring the ring there.

"We can do that if we go out here! I swear sometimes-"

"Miss Echizen?"

The couple eyed the butler as he came back with the phone. He kept his perfect stance under their piercing gaze, "A call for you, madam."

Rayah stepped away from Atobe and answered the phone. Before she was able to finish saying hello her name was screamed into the receiver, "Well hello to you too Kiku-kun."

_"Ray-kun guess what?"_ she didn't even ask, _"The magazine wants to take us to L.A. for New Years! They're throwing us and the other models a huge party for the success rate of the magazine in America!"_

The woman grinned and looked over her shoulder at Atobe, "Sounds perfect, I'll pack right now."

"Pack? Princess, pack for what?"

"See you later Kiku-kun!"

_ "Kay!"_

Atobe practically picked Rayah up, "Where are you going?"

"Keigo stop being a baby. Put me down."

The man did as he was told but still kept a hold on her, "But you're leaving Ore-sama."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now you know how I feel."

He smirked and kissed her on the lips, "You're so cruel Princess…I like it."


	6. Oblivious

**Chapter 6**

**Oblivious**

**A/N: **I really, really don't like this chapter. I think it sucks but I guess that's not up to me. I kind of bullshitted this so tell me what you think.

* * *

Rayah scowled at the flashing lights outside of the limo. She sighed as Atobe squeezed her hand, "What's wrong princess?"

"This is where it'll start, the lies, and the scandals. The media will kill us before we even get married Kei."

He kissed her cheek, "Don't think like that princess."

"Think like what Keigo? I've lived in this for almost two years. Do you know how long it took Kikumaru and I to convince people we weren't together? The tabloids will chew us up and spit us out." She sunk lower in her seat and snuggled his neck, "I'm not getting out."

Atobe looked down at his fiancé and smiled, he loved her like this. She wasn't as fierce as she had been in earlier years. She simply told him her fears and uncertainties, and he took care of them for her.

"Don't worry princess. Nothing can take you from me."

Rayah smirked, "So now your gonna be my big strong man?"

"Of course."

The door to the limo opened and their driver bowed low, "Atobe-sama. We have arrived."

As flamboyantly as usual, Atobe climbed from the car, pulling the model with him. "Come on princess. We have to show ourselves to the world."

The model rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as the reporters screamed at them and the camera flashes worked hard to make them blind. The reporters took their chance to work their 'magic'.

"Miss Echizen! Are you and Mr. Atobe together?"

"Where are you traveling to?"

"Is this a runaway marriage?"

"Mr. Atobe, do your parents approve?"

"This country would like to know Mr. Atobe, are you leading Miss Echizen on? What about your secretary?"

Rayah stopped walking as Atobe tried to pull her through the offending crowd. She glared over her shoulder at the reporter before grabbing Atobe by his tie and kissing him hard on the lips.

They entered the airport peacefully after that, both with a satisfied smile on their faces, but with Rayah, it was easy to mistake a satisfied smile with a disgusted one. "Well princess, that will be front page news. Hey!"

The grown man yelped as he was pushed onto a bench and a knee was forced between his legs, "Princess? What are you doing to Ore-sama?"

"I knew that bitch was up to something. Is she going?" her whole calm demeanor was gone in a matter of seconds. The few people in the airport looked at the couple with wide eyes before quickly going about their way.

"P-princess, this is nonsense!"

"Is she going with you or not?" she almost screamed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Atobe stared directly into her eyes before gently prying her hand from his shirt, "Yes Rayah. She's going."

Rayah growled and grabbed his shirt again, "Wh-!"

"Rayah, princess, look at me." She looked at him with wet eyes and Atobe frowned, "Have they gotten to you? Do you think I would cheat on you after I...did so much, changed so much...for you?"

She bit her lip and climbed off of him, fixing her hair. She threw everything around in her head, but this was getting to her, and she knew that he knew. "Good luck with business Kei. I'll see you when we both get back."

Atobe stood and grabbed her wrist; pulling her back to him, "Don't walk away from me."

She turned back to him with a glare and Atobe understood that she was far from in the mood. He kissed her gently on the lips, not wanting to push her, and straightened up his suit, "Have fun in L.A. princess."

* * *

Tezuka glared at the giant picture being draped over the club outside his window, the Avalon, the hottest club in Hollywood. It was Kikumaru in a tux with the shirt completely open, standing back to back with Rayah who was in a short, sparkly, black dress.

"The Hoshi Success Party." His secretary read from the passenger seat, "Are you going Sir?"

"I was invited." He answered coldly, avoiding the question. In fact he hadn't decided if he was going or not.

The young girl sighed like a teen looking at her idols, "I would kill to go. Kikumaru is so dreamy and Rayah... she's like a goddess!"

"Hm." Tezuka rolled his eyes and continued back to his office.

After a short period of silence during the drive he turned to the girl, "You may go."

"What? Really?"

He raised a hand to silence her and got out of the car. He didn't need to explain more. He walked into his office building, then proceeded to his private office, throwing his suit jacket upon the rack.

Tezuka picked up the sparkly New Years party invitation and looked over it quickly before tossing it back on his desk. Memories were an evil thing. He knew why he was going, he was desperate, he wanted another chance.

_"Hell yes! Countdown in one minute!"_

_ Tezuka smirked at the girl as he handed her a pointy hat and feather boa. "Happy New Year Rayah."_

_ She giggled and pushed him away, "Not yet Oto-san! After the countdown!"_

_ The college kids milled around, one turned up the T.V. and the countdown blared in the college's recreation room, "…eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"_

_ The couple kissed as fireworks sounded dully on the other side of the walls. Rayah laughed and kissed his nose as they pulled apart, "I love you Tezuka."_

_ "I love you too." _

"Mr. Kunimitsu sir?"

"What is it now Christine?"

Tezuka would tell that the girl was trying to keep her excitement under wraps. "I was wondering if I could leave early, I kind of don't have anything to wear for tonight."

He turned his icy gaze to her then beckoned for her to come in. He pulled his wallet and handed her some money, "You're representing this firm. Look presentable."

"Yes sir!"

The young lawyer lent back in his large cushy chair, unable to concentrate enough to work. He sighed and stood, grabbing his jacket, tonight was going to be rough.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Rayah sighed and looked over her shoulder. She sighed again and finished pulling up her dress as Oishi entered the room, "Ready for what? The possible tragic end of my marriage that isn't even a marriage? Or the worst night of my life?"

The man smiled brightly as he gently zipped her up before backing off and sitting on the couch in the hotel room, "Still as spiteful as ever."

The model shook her head and clenched her fists, "I'm not spiteful. I'm mad as hell!"

Oishi's smile faltered a little at the look of complete pain on the woman's face, "I'm listening."

"I'm not going to make you listen to me rant." She sat next to him to put on her shoes and a gentle hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I owe you alot. You were one of the main people who made me realize that being gay wasn't a disease or something that needed to be fixed. You made me realize that I needed to be with whoever made me happy, male or female." Rayah nodded with a reminisent smile and he continued, "And you deserve to be with the person that makes you happy too. I know Atobe makes you happy."

Rayah growled loudly, "But he makes me so fucking angry without even doing anything! Everyday I find myself wondering is he banging some girl in his office? Or is he really spending his whole day calling around the country for expensive gifts for me?" tears rolled down her face, "Or are the gifts a cover for something? Does he really love me or am I really just a trophy? Was I right to..."

She drifted off and Oishi knew where this was going. He stood to hug her in an attempt to silence her crying but it failed, she sobbed into his shoulder, "Was I right to leave Tezuka?"


	7. Resolution

**Chapter 7**

**Resolution**

** A/N: **It lives! Winner's Circle has risen from the depths of my computer to finish gracing you on ! I have redone and fixed a few previous chapters so it is a necessity that you read the new ending for chapter 6. It makes a difference! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

* * *

The music shook the streets outside the club. Hordes of teens, too young to attend the party, were screaming and crying. All of this was for them. Kikumaru held Rayah's hand inside the limo, "That's a lot of people huh Ray-kun?"

The young woman nodded, looking out the window. "All these kids are just like we were. Hopes, dreams and expectations."

The redhead was confused. "Ray-kun, are you ok?" She finally turned to him and smiled, "I'm fine. You ready?"

Oishi looked on sadly from the other side of his lover. Rayah regretted everything she had ever done from the moment she stepped foot in Seishun. Everything she said to everyone she came in contact with and she didn't need to feel that way. She had done so much for a lot of people. Even the ones that hated her, and the few that still did. Rayah didn't need to regret anything; everything she had done made her someone new.

"Oishi stop staring into space like a dumbass and get out the damn car!" Ok, well maybe she didn't change completely.

* * *

Tezuka sighed as his secretary sat next to him, bouncing her knees in anticipation. He had thought about buying her a light drink, calm her down, but that would backfire… definitely.

"Mr. Kunimitsu sir? When do you think they'll get here?"

He was just about to tell her he didn't know and not to ask again for the hundredth time when some one shouted, "They're here!"

He felt his stomach jump into his chest and he wasn't sure if her reaction to seeing him would be one he would even remotely like. He discreetly scanned his eyes over the V.I.P looking for a place where he wouldn't be seen. After a few seconds he started to think that he never should have come anyway.

"Buchou!" Too late now.

Kikumaru bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet as Oishi held out his hand to his friend and former classmate. "Didn't think you'd show."

Tezuka answered by adjusting his glasses.

"The party just started and half the dance floor is drunk!" Rayah walked into the slightly secluded area with her black fur coat hanging off her shoulder. She turned to Oishi, "I need to join them." She said seriously,

Tezuka cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again. He wasn't sure about what he was seeing. It was the same sparkly dress as in the picture. It was sexier in person.

Her big gold eyes flickered to him quickly and she half smirk/smiled, "So now you're grunting at me?"

She moved to walk past him but the curly haired American before her made her stop in her tracks. "Um…hi."

Christine glanced at Tezuka who gave her a warning look, "Hi, Miss Echizen. I just wanted to say…um…that I…"

Kikumaru hooked the young woman's arm with his own and gently pulled a curl. Giggling as it bounced back into place, "You're pretty."

Her whole face turned red and she swayed for a minute. Rayah rolled her eyes and moved around the girl, "Is bringing a college girl supposed to mean something?"

"She's an intern."

"Whatever. So, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

The lawyer tried not to lock his jaw in annoyance, "I was invited."

"And you showed up? Wow Oto-san, you must really want me to punch you again."

Tezuka fought back the semi fond memories of the nickname then noticed how she squeezed her margarita glass that seemed to come from nowhere. She already looked like she was prepared to leave and it was only nine o clock. Tezuka was aware that her contract probably held her to the party until one.

Rayah didn't understand why this was happening to her. She pulled out her phone, expecting a text from her fiancé. When she didn't see one she sighed and stole a glance at Tezuka. This was going be a long night.

"Every time I try to apologize to you, you shoot me down."

Yes, a _really_ long night. Rayah sighed, "You've only tried once."

"And you reacted violently."

"That was the point. I mean what I said, I don't need you're apology, nor do I want it." With that she stood and left the area. Rayah itched to look over her shoulder but this was Tezuka, he hadn't changed at all. Still slightly cold, he wasn't going to follow her.

"Rayah I'm sorry."

She stopped in the middle of the dance floor. All the people and fans that brushed her just because, the loud music and the slight buzz from her drink, none of it seemed to clear her haze.

Rayah turned to Tezuka, "You can't really be sorry. You…"

"I left you. I did exactly what you said I did, I ran away."

She shook her head, "You've been drinking. You've never talked this much and you don't admit when you're wrong." The model held up her hands and backed away, "You must be drunk." She rethought her statement, "_I_ must be drunk."

Rayah bumped into the bar and cursed lightly. She looked up and Tezuka was right on her, but instead of coming too close he sat down. She ran a hand through her hair and sat next to him.

"Once you said that I was an idiot, but you also said that you loved me. You said you always would."

The model shook her head and chuckled, "Wow. Are you really doing what I think you're doing?" she looked at him, smug disbelief over her face, "Things I've said in the past may have been true then, and might be true now but it won't change anything."

Tezuka watched her with his usual blank expression. She turned away from him and ordered another drink. Half of it was gone when she turned back to him, not surprised in the least that he was still there.

"This is the last time I'll tell you that I mean what I say." Tezuka noticed the tears in her eyes and the one that slide down her cheek, "Thanks for everything and have a nice life."

The lawyer nodded once and turned away, he barely looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Happy New Year Rayah."

She downed the rest of her drink, "Wanna know my resolution?"

Her eyes were still wet when he nodded and she wiped at them, "Staying away from you."

* * *

"...and both of our stocks will increase by 53 percent. I promise you Mr. Atobe, this union will be well worth it."

Keigo smiled, thinking of his wedding instead of business. "Yes, it will."

The blonde businessman grinned at the other man and stuck out his hand, "So you're on board?"

Keigo shook the mans hand, "Of course."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Upon leaving the meeting Keigo was immediately on the phone, "Yuri, Is Ore-sama's jet ready?"

The voice on the other side was soft and dull, why he would ever leave his princess for the boring secretary was beyond him, "Yes sir. And all of your belongings have been moved out of the hotel."

"Wonderful. Continue with your tasks." Keigo moved quickly out of the building and into the traffic left over from the new years celebration only the night before. He had had no problem sitting in the club with a drink, but he would have been happier with his princess there to bring in the New Year.

He wanted her to hear his New Year resolution, to make her happy, no matter what.


	8. Let The Scandal Begin

**Chapter 8**

**Let the Scandal Begin**

** A/N: **I don't really like this one. Let me know what you think. I started out strong then spiraled a bit. :)

* * *

"I take it your trip was a success?"

Rayah narrowed her eyes on Oshitari as she walked through the house to the pool, "You could say that." He adjusted his glasses and smirked, continuing down the hall with her. She stopped abruptly and turned on him, "What do you know that I don't?"

He pulled something from inside his jacket and handed it to the woman, "I figured you knew nothing about this. Otherwise you'd be in a fit of rage."

Rayah stared down at the cover of the magazine in her hand, The Sakura, The Hoshi's only worthy competitor. Splashed across the front page was herself backed against the bar with Tezuka standing almost less than a foot away. It looked more suggestive than it really was. "Oh my…how the hell did Sakura photographers get in the party?"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses, "You ask me as if I know."

The model screamed then took a second to calm herself. After a few deep breaths she turned back to her fiancé's best friend, "When does he come home?"

He looked at his watch; "He should be here in time for lunch."

Rayah stalked into the vast living room and threw the magazine into the fireplace. She turned to a maid who had looked up from her dusting, "Light it."

"But ma'am, it's the middle of the summer-"

"Light it!"

Oshitari tried to further calm the woman but she harshly moved away from him, "Phone!" he handed her his cell and she was dialing immediately.

"Rayah, what's going on?"

"Oishi I want every copy of the Sakura out of every store, magazine stand, and even trash can in Tokyo!"

She could almost see him cringing, "I take it that you've seen it."

"Just do it! Pay whoever the hell you have to just get it done!"

"I'll get on it as soon as I can."

"Get on it now!" With that she hung up and handed the phone back to Oshitari.

He tucked it in his suit as if nothing had happened. "Better?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked through the double doors to the large pool. "Much better."

* * *

"Sir, the phones are ringing off the hook! I can't handle them all!"

Tezuka rubbed his temples. The phones were ringing loudly and the reporters were all banging on the doors. He looked at the magazine that he had thrown into the trashcan.

They all wanted an explanation as to why he was with a Japanese supermodel that was soon to be married to a powerful Japanese businessman. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as Christine closed and locked his office door, "They're here."

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before slipping them back on and standing. He fixed his slightly tussled hair and straightened his suit jacket. He took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Christine, his intern, blocked it with her body, "Mr. Kunimitsu! Did you not hear me? The press is in the lobby!"

"I heard you perfectly. They will not leave until they hear the truth."

"But sir it's the press! They'll twist your words and make you say what they wanna hear!"

Tezuka ignored her and opened the door. His strength simply overpowering her. For half a second, he regretted entering that lobby.

"Mr. Kunimitsu! How do you know that woman?"

"Are the two of you involved?"

"Do you know her fiancé?"

"Were you planning to take advantage of her?"

"Is she calling off her engagement?"

"Did you invite Sakura photographers to the party?"

The lawyer's cold glare made all the questions dwindle as they started to get deeper and deeper into making him look bad.

He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath, "Rayah Echizen and I attended High school together. We…" he paused to think, "We were never involved and her fiancé and I have a mutual understanding. Taking advantage of any woman is beneath me and I have no connections to The Sakura. And no, Miss Echizen will not be leaving her fiancé."

"But Mr. Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka turned away and looked over his shoulder, "I'm finished speaking with all of you."

Christine stared at her boss as he re-entered his office and began packing his things to head home, "Sir, this is going to turn bad."

As he walked past her he put a hand on her shoulder, "I handled it."

Tezuka shooed away a few straggling reporters and made it to his car. As he climbed inside, his intern's voice was plaguing him, _"But sir it's the press! They'll twist your words and make you say what they wanna hear!"_

They had taken that photo and made it look bad. Maybe she was right, answering those questions would only make things worse. What had he done?

* * *

When Atobe entered his house the first thing he asked was where his fiancé was. So being the pervert he was he became extremely excited when Oshitari muttered that she was in the pool and probably in a bad mood.

Keigo didn't mind; he was a pro at dispelling her anger.

He walked out by the pool and watched her back silently as she swam simple laps back and forth under the water.

She did one last lazy lap before swimming to the edge and looking up at him, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Ore-sama only looks at you like he always has, with love."

Rayah rolled her eyes and splashed him. Keigo smiled, sidestepping the droplets, "How was your trip?"

"A complete waste of time." She said with a smile on her face, "How about yours?"

"Worth every first class mile."

The model smirked, "Sounds like your business just grew."

He smiled genuinely at her, she knew if she wasn't in the water her knees would have given out. "Silly princess. It's our business now." She watched as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and laid it across the chair.

A maid scurried out with some cloth and handed it to him. Rayah chuckled, "I've never seen you get in the pool."

"In the pool? Ore-sama doesn't think so, by the pool is more like it. That way you can tell Ore-sama all about what really happened on your trip."

Rayah's eyes widened as he held up a magazine and the woman then tried to burn a hole through it with her eyes. "I'm not saying a thing."

"Princess I know you did nothing wrong."

She turned back to him and climbed from the pool. She wrung out her hair and grabbed a towel off a nearby table, "If you trusted me you wouldn't be asking."

"Ore-sama does trust his princess!"

"Don't princess and ore-sama me! I am very aware of how I used to be and I worked very hard to fix it. I will not let my past mistakes ruin anything else."

Atobe didn't dare to step closer to her, "You see Kunimitsu as a mistake?"

"I see a lot of my past as a mistake Kei." She gave him a half-hearted smile and turned away towards the house. "We can talk over dinner later."

He ran a hand through his purple/silver hair. "Ore-sama looks forward to it."


	9. No Escape

**Chapter 9**

**No Escape**

"Just when I think this shit can't get any worse that idiot fucks it up!"

Atobe followed after his fiancé as she moved at a near run down the hall from their bedroom. What was supposed to be a peaceful segment of the morning news in bed with his future wife turned into a disaster when Kunimitsu Tezuka appeared on the screen.

"Somebody get me a phone! Now!"

"Princess, please stay calm. I don't feel like paying for anything you break again this week." He put a hand through his silver/violet hair.

Rayah flashed her big gold eyes at him, "Calm? Calm! That cold bastard is ruining my life!"

Atobe looked past her at the butler who stood completely still with the gold turn dial phone on a platter. She reached out her hand to grab it and it started ringing, "Hello."

_ "Rayah I-"_

"How dare you! I can't believe you are that much of an idiot! Do you have any idea how you are making me look?"

Tezuka took a deep breath on the other side of the line, _"Rayah you know I would never say those things."_

"Yeah I thought I knew a lot of things about you and look how that shit turned out!"

_ "They twisted my words Rayah! This isn't only bad for you I'm having trouble here too."_

"Good! You deserve it after what you've done to me!"

_ "Rayah!"_

Atobe took the phone from the woman, his own anger was bubbling and he growled low into the phone, "I will personally make your life a living hell if you ever mess up anything for Rayah again. Stay away from my wife Kunimitsu."

_ "Keigo I'm not trying to ruin anything! Listen to me!"_

"I don't have to listen to anyone who has done the things you have Kunimitsu. You don't deserve Rayah's attention, you never did!"

Tezuka was frustrated and it showed plainly in his voice, _"Keigo…"_

"This is the last time I'm talking to you. The next time it will be in court while I'm digging your life in the mud."

* * *

Rayah was shaking. She was so upset that breaking anything wouldn't help in the slightest. Her eyes scanned her vast bedroom and landed on the crystal jewelry box on her vanity. She picked it up and rummaged through it, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

_T__ezuka shook his head and kissed her again, reaching in his pocket. Rayah pulled back as something cold touched her neck, "What is-?" she gently touched the necklace._

_She brought the long chain up so she could see. It was a simple silver chain with three charms, a tennis racket, a tennis ball, and a heart. "Tezuka…"_

_The boy grabbed her hands in his, "I…"_

_"You…?" she urged._

_Tezuka looked into her golden eyes. It was so hard to say, it really was. He was too afraid to say something that down the road wouldn't do any good. Tezuka wasn't the type of person who believed in signing their life away, "I care about you. More than you could understand."_

She glared at the necklace and didn't change her expression as Atobe entered the room, "Why didn't you just let me get rid of this thing the first time?"

Keigo couldn't find the words, "I didn't want to rush you then. You were still hurting."

Rayah glared at the charm necklace, worn down to its copper from time, "Not anymore."

_"I can't believe him!"_

_ Atobe knocked on the girl's door and winced as a 'what!' was screamed from the other side. "It's Ore-sama, Kunimitsu just left."_

_ "Ugh!" The door swung open to reveal her puffy gold eyes and flushed cheeks, "Good fucking riddance!"_

_ He sighed and sat on her bed while she paced heatedly. What was he supposed to do? He had prayed for this day but now that it was here, he was so lost._

_ Rayah stopped pacing to grab the necklace around her neck and yank it off, "Find a way to burn this thing!"_

_ She threw it at him and he smirked, "Princess doesn't want Ore-sama to do that."_

_ "Hell yes I do!"_

_ He tucked it back in her hands and wrapped her in a hug, "No. You don't."_

_ Rayah put her forehead on his chest as she started to cry, "I hate you too."_

_ Atobe sighed and just relished in the hug while it lasted, "So be it. Ore-sama is here for you when you're ready."_

She hadn't become ready for almost four months, and when she was ready it was awkward, apologies for the Halloween party during high school along with a few other things.

Rayah dropped the necklace in the trashcan, "I should have been done that years ago."

"I guess so. Do you feel any better?"

"Nope. But my pride doesn't sting as much."

Atobe opened his arms for her and kissed her head, "Ore-sama hasn't been doing a very good job of protecting you."

She played with his hair and let out a deep sigh, "It doesn't matter. Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't give up on me. I need you."

He smiled and kissed her again, "I would never."

* * *

Tezuka stared at his phone in disbelief; the venom in Atobe's voice was like nothing he ever heard from the peacock before. He finally put the item back on the hook and sat back on his couch, looking up at the ceiling.

He had brought all of this upon himself but he still couldn't figure out why it seemed to turn out so horribly. One girl shouldn't be causing this much grief. But then again she was 'the girl' she was 'it' and he ruined it.

His decision would ruin the rest of his life, it already had.

Tezuka was already killing himself to keep his prominent lawyer status. No one wanted a scandalous man working his or her cases.

His doorbell ringing forced him to stand and move. Upon opening it, his heart came to a complete stop.

Aiyumi Niharo, Sakura Magazine's top model, smirked at Tezuka Kunimitsu, "Long time no see huh Kunimitsu?"

She invited herself inside and looked around, dropping her fur coat on the couch and shaking out her hair, "Finding you is really easy. Just follow the trail of reporters." She said with a giggle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping you would thank me for sending my photographers to that party. It's about time Rayah was crushed for good." She smiled, "Don't you think?"

Tezuka watched her closely as she walked around his condo. She ran her fingers along as framed picture of Rayah, Fuji, and Tezuka after graduation and with a smirk laid it face down.

"Rayah's life isn't the only life you're ruining. What did she do to you anyway?"

"What did she do?" The woman stalked over to him, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, "She stole you from me!"

Tezuka looked down his nose at her, his expression like a rock, "I was never yours."

Aiyumi pouted and reached up to grab his tie, fixing it and running a hand down his chest, "You could have been." She said blissfully, "Then we wouldn't be going through all this."

He grabbed her wrist, "Get out."

She smiled and walked back to the couch, grabbing her coat, "Fine. But I can fix all of this."

Tezuka stopped her, "How?"

"Date me. No pretending. Be with me and I will make all of this disappear. Sakura Magazine will give a public apology and poof…It'll be over."

He couldn't get out of this. It was either do what she was asking, or have Rayah hate him and have Atobe ruin his life completely soon enough.

Aiyumi smiled widely when he nodded, "Good, the apology will be made two days from now. Expect to see me more often."

Tezuka watched her leave and realized that he was completely trapped now. He had no escape.


	10. Nothing Lost, Nothing Gained

**Chapter 10**

**Nothing Lost, Nothing Gained**

**A/N: **I just realized that Yuki's first born, her daughter, is named Aiyumi, just like the "bad guy" so that will change. From now on, her name will be Keiko. HAHA, oops.

* * *

_ "I'm sorry sir, Professor Yagyuu is still out on maternity leave, and I can't give you her personal information over the phone."_

Tezuka sighed, "Well please give her my congratulations when she returns to the University."

_ "Of course sir."_

"Thank you." Tezuka didn't like this. Having to get his information about his "friends" through magazines, and calling in secret. He crossed his legs at the ankle and switched on the television. Another broadcast about Rayah and Atobe landing in Florida for the birth of their nephews. All talk buzzed around the couple and when they were going to have children of their own. The thought of Rayah marrying Atobe already made him sick; to go as far as having children with him…the man shivered uncomfortably.

_ "Miss Echizen! When you're through with your visit, what are your plans?"_

The model put her hand in Atobe's, _"Keigo and I will start the planning for our wedding. But right now we're just enjoying our down time."_

The phone rang and the television was turned off, "Hello?"

_ "Kunimitsu!"_

He tried not to groan too loud, "Hello Aiyumi."

_ "The apology is set to air later tonight and I was hoping you would go out to dinner with me so we could celebrate our relationship."_

She 'hoped', Aiyumi language for he better say yes or else. "I'll have Christine clear my schedule for this evening."

He heard her clap her hands in excitement, "_Perfect! I'll see you later Kunimitsu!"_

As soon as the line died he called his assistant into the office, "Christine, please tell me I have a meeting this evening."

"I'm sorry sir, you don't."

Oh how badly he wanted to hit his head on the desk.

* * *

"Oishi!"

Rayah's dressing room was torn apart when he entered, clipboard at the ready, jotting down who knows what. She was persistently tossing stuff around when he cleared his throat. "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my little pink bottle."

"Oh those pills? Fuji threw them out while you were visiting with Yuki. He said he won't let you take pills to stay awake, soon you'll be taking them to go to sleep."

Rayah growled, "That little bastard! What is he, a doctor now?"

"I would love to help, but I need to help Eiji find his pants."

The model muttered angrily as she stalked to the photographer/editor's office. So what she was taking pills to stay awake? She couldn't help that the constant jumps in time difference lately were costing her hours of sleep. She didn't bother knocking as she entered the office.

Fuji didn't look up from the negatives he was going through of the other models with his wife until the model spoke, "You nosey little sadist. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Looking out for the well being of my model."

"My well being includes me being able to sleep."

Yumi was sitting on the desk, he brown eyes wide. Fuji turned to her with his usual sweet smile, "Darling, could you please?" She didn't have to be asked twice as she stood and left, closing the door behind her.

Fuji folded his hands under his chin, "If you are having trouble staying awake try drinking coffee. Or, go home and sleep instead of playing with Keigo all night."

He spoke so calmly that it pissed Rayah off more, "You have no right to be so into what I do! As long as I'm doing my job, you shouldn't care."

"I thought we were friends. Isn't a friend supposed to care about your well being?"

She glared at him, "Only if I say so. Stay out of what I do Fuji."

When she left the office, everything was scary quiet. A knock on the door made the photographer jump a little, "Come in."

Kikumaru inched into the room, "Fujiko, did you make Ray-kun cry?"

He sighed deeply, "I understand that she is stressed and she does indeed need the pills to stay awake."

"Then why did you take them?"

"I don't want to see her crumble because of some drug. I used to hate her, but now she has nothing but my respect." He looked up from the desk and put a smile back on his face, "We want her to stay healthy and happy right?"

Kikumaru smiled back, "Right!"

"Turn on the damn TV!" Rayah burst into the room with Yumi and Oishi on her heels.

Fuji was still smiling as he noticed her puffy red eyes, "I thought you were mad at me."

"This is more important!"

_ "Today we are outside the Sakura Magazine headquarters where head model, Aiyumi Niharo is holding a press conference with the magazines chief editor."_

A smug looking Aiyumi appeared on the screen with the editor of Sakura, a very thin woman with pointed features and a permanent scowl.

_ "In response to the Hoshi New Year Party Scandal, I, as the editor of Sakura Magazine, am here to apologize to Miss Rayah Echizen on behalf of Miss Niharo. I will personally make sure something like this never happens again."_

Yumi rolled her eyes, "I don't believe this. Fuji."

"There is nothing we can do but accept her apology."

"No!" it was Rayah. "That conniving little slut gained something from this! Look at her!"

Fuji turned the television off, "Of course she did. But I doubt that it's anything that will have an affect on us."

Oishi nodded, "He's right. Think about it Rayah, What _could_ she gain form this?"

The model was lost for ten hot seconds until she noticed the magazine on a nearby coffee table. It was the evil Sakura January issue. The one with her and… "Tezuka! That's what she got from this! That sneaky little…"

Fuji raised a brow, "Rayah, does this bother you?"

"No!" Everyone watched her carefully, "I said no! I hate him, she can have him!"

Yumi smiled and clapped her hands once, "Good, Now everyone needs some rest tonight. We have a big day tomorrow." She ushered them all out of the office and Rayah stood in the hall, unable to move.

"Ray-kun. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Eiji. I'm fine."

* * *

Did she really not care, could she really let it go? Rayah questioned herself the whole ride home and even into her home. She walked the mansion halls in silence and found herself feeling sick.

'I hate Tezuka…right?'

Maybe she was lying to herself, she didn't hate him, she could never truly hate him. He had done so much for her. She wouldn't be everything she was now, or have everything had, "If it wasn't for him."

She shivered, "Creepy thought."

"Good evening Miss Echizen. Dinner is ready, shall I fetch Master Atobe?"

Rayah dismissed him, "No, I'll go get him."

The walk to his study seemed a lot longer the usual but it was worth it when she finally made it. She always admired how peaceful Keigo looked when he was sleeping.

Even thought at the moment his face was smushed into some papers and she was sure the ink was staining his cheeks. When she looked closer she realized that it was documents on wedding venues and churches, color schemes and marital paper work.

She gently brushed back some of his purple/silver hair. "Hey, monkey, wake up."

He whined a little then opened his eyes, "Ore-sama, wished to stay asleep, thank you very much."

Rayah just kept touching his hair, "Whatever you say Kei."

"Is princess alright?"

"I'm fine Kei. Perfectly fine."

* * *

"Table for two please."

"Would you like the table candle lit sir?"

"Yes, and wine please. Your best."

It felt so strange having Aiyumi on his arm as he walked through the restaurant, following after the waiter. But it wasn't all that bad. He stole a glance back at her. She wasn't ugly, and it's not like he was with anybody else.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you."

The woman's eyes sparkled and she didn't say a word. She just smiled and watched Tezuka intently. Almost ten years and she was still completely infatuated with him.

He could learn to like that sort of attention.

"You know Tezuka. I thought I would have to threaten you into coming out with me tonight."

"Well, I didn't have a reason to not come out."

Aiyumi's smile shrunk a bit, "So, you didn't come out because you wanted to?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know I've been a pain in the ass. But I always get what I want. Even if there has to be some fowl play involved."

Tezuka just looked over his water glass at her. "You admit to that?"

"Yes."

"And I will admit to possibly being able to do this. For real." He sighed, "It's not like anything is holding me back."

"So you love me?" she was excited.

"Let's not go that far just yet."

Aiyumi reached across the table and held his free hand, "I can wait."


	11. Almost Normal

**Chapter 11**

**Almost Normal**

** A/N: Just snippets of how their lives are now, three months down the road from the whole new-year fiasco. Can you tell how things aren't fully normal?**

**

* * *

**

"I know your not going to let him beat you!"

Atobe looked over his shoulder quickly at the women sitting at the edge of the court. His form hadn't changed from High School as he served the ball to a ready and waiting Ryoma. Rayah laughed and turned her attention back to her nephew, Kyo, who was trying to pull his twin brother's hair.

"Jeez Yuki, You and Yagyuu have some beautiful children. Their personalities are questionable, but they're extremely cute."

The blue-eyed woman blushed, "I'm sure yours and Atobe's children will be just as cute and questionable."

Rayah sighed wistfully and chuckled, "Yeah."

"Thirty love!" Yagyuu shouted from the other end of the court. Oishi scribbled away on his clipboard next to him.

Yuki readjusted Kai on her lap, "So how have you been Ray? You seem so happy."

"I am happy dammit." She giggled, "Just so much is going smoothly, there hasn't been any drama in almost two months. I'm liking the track record since then."

"Well, Yumi told me about the drugs you were taking. How's that?"

Rayah rolled her eyes, "They weren't drugs. Just sleeping pills."

"Are you still taking them?"

"Fifteen thirty!"

The woman ignored the question so Yuki pushed, "Rayah, are you still taking the pills?"

"Only when I travel with a time difference. I need some kind of sleep."

"Ray…"

"Don't Ray me. I. Am. Fine. This is as close to normal as I've been since Christmas."

Yuki shook her head, "Okay. Just be careful."

"Yeah yeah."

"Match point!"

Rayah laughed, "You're not gonna make it Kei! You're too old!"

"Ore-sama is not-!"

Ryoma grabbed the winning point while the older man wasn't paying attention. Rayah continued to laugh, "We still got it Ryo."

"Now princess you know that wasn't fair."

Keiko folded her arms and poked out her lips, "Auntie Rayah that wasn't very nice."

Yuki giggled as Rayah turned to her, "Your child says I'm not nice. Does she not know who she is?"

Yagyuu lifted his daughter into his arms, "It wasn't mean. It's strategy."

"Okay daddy."

Atobe puffed out his chest, "You wanted Ore-sama to lose, traitor."

Ryoma pushed through the taller males so he could be seen, "Mada mada dane. Can we eat now?"

Rayah plucked his forehead, "Your stomach is on autopilot."

"Ore-sama says food now rematch later."

* * *

"Your honor my client had no motive in poisoning his wife."

"And how is that Mr. Tezuka?"

"My client has a legitimate alibi. He was working during the time the maid called poison control. There was no way he could have made it from down town L.A. to the suburbs to poison his wife then make it all the way back to work. "

The judge shifted in her seat, "Go on. What was his lack of motive?"

"The motive here appears to be jealousy. The rumor is that Mrs. Rivers was cheating on my client. When in reality she was being stalked."

The courtroom gasped, Tezuka Kunimitsu had done it again. This is what he was known for as a defense lawyer. He could find the things no one else could and bring those wrongly accused back to whatever pronounced status they were at before their reputation was ruined.

The judge banged her mallet harshly against the wood before her, "Order! Order! Mr. Tezuka, if you would please inform the court of Mrs. Rivers stalker."

"Jonah Seamore."

Mr. Rivers stood form his seat next to Tezuka and looked behind him to his business partner, "Jonah?"

"It wasn't me David! I would never think of your wife as anything more than a friend."

The judge narrowed her sharp brown eyes on the man, "Mr. Seamore if you would please take the stand."

Tezuka took a sip of the water on the desk and put a hand on his client's shoulder. He relaxed and put his full faith in his lawyer to end this and end it now. His wife was in the hospital, recovering. Mr. Rivers wanted to be able to tell her that everything would be ok.

"Mr. Seamore. We all know that the only person who can tell us what happened to her is in the hospital, unable to speak because of the poison."

A flash of something covered the man's face and Tezuka jumped on it, "How do you feel about that?"

"Extremely upset. Elisa is an important friend."

"Elisa? So you and Mrs. Rivers are on a first name basis. If I recall, you and Mr. Rivers have only been partners for less than a year and friends for much less."

Jonah pulled on his collar a bit, "Yes, but we've dinned together several times and attended an abundance of business parties. I…"

"And what was your first thought when you came across Mrs. Rivers?"

"I thought she was…I thought she was beautiful! Is that really wrong?"

Tezuka gave one of his rare, small, and creepy smiles. I smile that said I'm going to win this, "Of course it isn't wrong Mr. Seamore. But did that feeling, that thought, ever go away?"

David Rivers was on the edge of his seat, waiting for his partner to say something, anything. And Tezuka's voice, his aura, it demanded the truth.

"No! It didn't go away! I fell in love with her and she wouldn't have it!"

"Jonah!"

"Shut up David! I have more money in this business relationship but she wanted you! If I couldn't have her than you didn't deserve her."

The judge had heard enough, "Jonah Seamore you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Elisa Rivers. Court is adjourned. Mr. Rivers, you are free to go."

Tezuka smoothed the wrinkles from his suit and this time put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He felt so good, he was back in his niche and could only attribute it to his now stress free life.

Tezuka's cell rang as he escaped the reporters and climbed into the black car that picked him up, "Hello?"

_ "Hey Kunimitsu. I was thinking dinner later. How about it?"_

"I'm free."

Aiyumi giggled, _"Then maybe we could try this new dessert I've heard so much about."_

He couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, "What is it called?"

_ "Niharo Al A Mode."_

* * *

"Princess?"

"Hm?"

Atobe put an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her closer to him, breathing in the scent of her hair, "What do you dream about?"

"Kei, what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer for Ore-sama."

Rayah sighed, "High school. Why?"

He didn't answer for a moment as he moved to kiss the back of her neck, "You walk around with your head in the clouds a lot. It worries me."

She bit her lip, "We're about to get married, I'm happy and daydreaming all the time because of that. Just relax."

"Do you miss Kunimitsu?"

"Honestly?"

"Please. Ore-sama would like an honest answer."

Rayah sat up in the bad and faced Atobe, "Yes. I do miss him, I have him to thank for most of who I am today. But I have you, so even though I do miss him, I don't need or want him back. I have you." She plucked his nose, "Now don't bring this shit up anymore."

Atobe laughed and knocked the woman back down and rolled on top of her, "You'll always be Ore-sama's princess?"

"Only if at some point I can be queen." She answered smartly.

"Of course."


	12. Crash and Burn

**Chapter 12**

**Crash and Burn**

** A/N:** And this chapter will restart the cycle of deep depression. I apologize now and I warn you to emotionally brace yourselves.

* * *

"Dammit!" Rayah cursed as one of her nephews started to scream as loud as he could, "I am never having children!"

"Now princess that isn't the right way to go about it."

Their other nephew was in his arms giggling happily as his uncle descended the stairs. Upon seeing his brother though, he started to scream too.

"Ugh! Somebody make them stop!"

Oshitari walked into the room with his face in his clipboard and handed over two small toy trucks. The boys immediately went silent. Rayah put a hand through her hair and fell onto the couch, "Thank you."

Oshitari chuckled, "Children are not a puzzle Rayah. They are easy to please." He motioned to Atobe, "You should know. You've been raising one for almost four and a half years."

Rayah laughed, as Atobe scowled, "Ore-sama is not a child."

"Of course your not."

He sat next to his fiancé on the couch and put his nephew on the floor. Rayah looked up at their family friend, "Why are we babysitting again?"

"You paid a for a resort stay for Yuki and Yagyuu-san."

"Riiiight." Rayah stood up and looked at Atobe, "We're not doing that again."

Oshitari chuckled, "Would you like to hear your schedule for today?"

"Why not. Children aren't as entertaining as I thought they'd be."

Little Keiko marched into the room and stole Rayah's previous spot on the couch, "Mommy says I'm tons of fun!"

Rayah made a face at the child and Atobe laughed, "My little Peach is the most fun."

Rayah slapped a hand to her forehead, "Oshitari please. What do I have to do today?"

"The caterer will be here in a half hour with cake samples. Oishi-san just text me that he and Eiji-san will be a tad late, they are having an issue with their driver."

Rayah waved her hand for him to continue, "Fuji and Yumi-san will be over later also. They will call before they arrive."

The woman clapped her hands together once, "Alright! So who wants to eat cake?"

The children shot their hands in the air. Even the one-year-old boys knew what cake was. Rayah sighed, "Children can be so useful."

* * *

"Syuuske, we're going to be late for Rayah-chan's cake tasting and dinner."

Fuji waved a hand in the air at his wife, "I've already called Oshitari to tell her we'll be late. This stuff is much more important than cake."

Yumi blushed when he looked up at her with a smirk. Yes, the big fashion show was more important but this was Rayah's wedding they were talking about. The woman approached the desk with the folder full of headshots in her arms.

Fuji grabbed them without looking up, "Is this everyone?"

"Yes and their waist, bust, and shoe sizes. Are you really going to decide who's going tonight?"

"When would you rather have me decide?" Fuji asked his wife with that sweet smile of his.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm going to call Rayah-chan myself though."

"Do what you like."

Yumi walked into the hall and quickly dialed the number to her friend's home. A maid answered and she quickly asked for Rayah.

"_Hello?"_

"Rayah, its Yumi."

_"Hey, are you and Fuji on the way?"_

"No. He's going over everyone for the big show. I just wanted to call and tell you personally that we'd be late."

Rayah laughed on the other end, _"Don't worry about it. The children are actually being useful as far as the cake and dinner isn't for another two hours."_

"Alright. I just wanted to be sure that you were ok with our arrival time."

_ "C'mon Yumi. You know that I know that your husband is a sadistic dick and does what he wants when he wants."_

Yumi giggled at the truth, "Of course."

_ "Alright. Don't call me again, I'll see you when you get here."_

* * *

"Christine are my dinner reservations ready?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. Her curls moving over her shoulder as she looked down at her PDA, "Yes sir. Going out with _her_ again?" Christine had formerly met Aiyumi about a week ago and the model had called her a mousy redhead. Christine didn't like that.

Tezuka sighed, "Yes I am."

"I don't like her sir."

"I know you don't." It still amazed him how Christine talked to him like he was her father dating the wicked witch.

"I like Miss Echizen…"

Tezuka froze. She had been mean to Christine too, sort of. She hadn't acknowledged her really. "Christine, I am not at liberty to discus this with you."

"Of course sir. I apologize."

He held up a hand to stop her from leaving the office, "I apologize too. I will inform Aiyumi about her actions and ask that she address you properly."

Christine smiled a bright smile, "Thank you sir!"

The phone rang and Tezuka answered it on the second ring, "Hello?"

_ "Where is that mousy little secretary of yours? She's not at her desk."_

He sighed again, "Aiyumi we need to talk about that and she's heading down now." He waved a hand at Christine and she left with a huff like an angry teenager.

_"Talk about what? That little brat apparently isn't doing what she's getting paid to do."_ There was pause and a door opening in the background, _"It's about time you little mouse."_

Tezuka stood and grabbed his things as he left. Brushing his gingers through his hair and fixing his tie in the mirror next to his door. The sight in the lobby made him frown. Christine sat pouting in her chair and Aiyumi was tapping her foot.

"Well it took you long enough Kunimitsu."

"Aiyumi my secretary's name is Christine."

"I don't-"

"Please," Tezuka interrupted her, "Call her properly by her name from now on."

The model rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever, can we go now?"

Tezuka glanced at Christine for approval and she smiled, turning back to her computer. "I'll see you in the morning sir."

Tezuka walked Aiyumi to his car with a smirk on his face. His glasses glinted in the light from the subtly illuminated windows of the other buildings around his office.

Aiyumi held his hand and although it wasn't as warm and pleasant as someone else's would have been it was…nice.

The ride to their usual restaurant was just like usual. They sat at their usual table and had the usual conversation about work and the other models Aiyumi didn't like.

"I don't understand how Rayah can have a partner. Why would she want to share the limelight? Stupid if you ask me."

Tezuka reached across the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a tad harder than usual.

Aiyumi caught the hint, "You need to let it go Tezuka."

He chuckled, like Aiyumi let him go? Right. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, "I mean it Tezuka. I know better than anybody what being obsessed can do to you."

"You got what you wanted."

"And I had to embarrass myself to get it."

Tezuka didn't know that that's how she felt. He adjusted his glasses; "You put yourself through that for me?"

"Since freshman year Kunimitsu." Aiyumi smiled her mischievous smile at him. Aiyumi knew she was a bitch, but she also knew she would stop at nothing for what she wanted.

Tezuka stayed put as she lent across the table and kissed him gently, he kissed back, but pulled away as his phone buzzed away in his pocket.

He knew that number anywhere and answered it cautiously, "Hello?"

_ "Kunimitsu you need to get your ass on the next flight here…"_

Rayah was crying, which put him on high alert, everything about her put him on edge, "Rayah what happened?"

_"…"_

She didn't answer for a minute and Aiyumi glared at him from her side of the table, "Rayah."

_ "Fuji and Yumi are in the hospital. Just get here, please…"_


	13. Let Me In

**Chapter 13**

**Let Me In**

**A/N:** I always find myself apologizing for the long wait between chapters. Here we are again. Checking up on Fuji and Yumi finally, more emotional coaster rides.

* * *

Tezuka hadn't even taken the time to pack anything, or even go home for that matter. So he looked strange running through the airport, his suit a mess and glasses falling down his nose.

Last he heard, a truck broadsided Fuji and Yumi. No one had seen them yet and the doctors wouldn't say a word. He dove into a cab and paid the man extra to get him to the hospital as fast as possible. It was a day and half later, but it was still urgent.

Rayah was ignoring camera flashes and screaming reporters at the front of the hospital when he pulled up. She promptly grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside; running down the halls and not saying a word until they were in one of the many waiting rooms, "Sit down."

Tezuka did as he was told, "Where is everyone?"

"My house. I told them I would stay and wait for you."

He reached for her hand but she pulled it away, sitting next to him. "Yumi won't wake up and Fuji's in and out of consciousness." She said, getting right to the point. "It hit on his side so they…" she stopped to sniffle.

"What happened Rayah?"

"They did some tests. His legs are unresponsive."

Tezuka put a hand through his hair and removed his glasses, "It'll be ok Rayah."

"The car…it was almost in two pieces. They should be dead."

"They're not."

Rayah seemed to ignore him, just staring at the ground. She looked familiar like this. Her hair was pulled up messily and she was in jeans and a blue tee, blue converses on her feet. She looked like the old Rayah.

"Tezuka."

"Yeah."

"When the hospital called. All I could remember was how much I hated Fuji before. Then I kept trying to pinpoint the exact moment he became one of the most important people to me. When I started to respect him."

Tezuka listened quietly and she continued, "For the life of me I can't remember the day I woke up and decided that I didn't hate him anymore. I'm afraid to do anything without him."

He waited to be sure she was done, "I don't remember the day I lost him."

Rayah looked up at him, rubbing her eyes, "What?"

"He hates me. You know that. I don't recall the day that happened either. I think it was when I left, but something tells me it was before that. Fuji is mystifying like that."

She gave a dry chuckle, "I guess so. Sadistic bastard."

"Thank you for calling me."

Rayah nodded, staring at the floor again, "He's our common ground Oto-san."

Tezuka studied the side of her face until she looked at him. She didn't glare or look away, her sad face stayed the same and Tezuka loved to believe that she was mentally forgiving him.

"Fuji?"

Rayah and Tezuka stood together and faced the doctor. She motioned to them both, "We're here for them today."

The doctor gave a small smile, "I'm sure the rest of your family would like to be here; I'm letting you see them today."

Rayah felt her heart pound and Tezuka's warm hand on her shoulder. Normally she would have swatted him away, but right now, she missed this touch from him; she needed it.

"This is Miss Yumi's room."

Tezuka sighed to himself when Rayah simply stood in the doorway. He nudged her gently inside and she whimpered. Yumi looked peacefully, breathing deeply. Her face was clear of any serious bruises and there were still a few small cuts.

Rayah found the wires patched to her head unnerving and the doctor noticed. "We're using them to monitor her brain activity." She moved the screen so they could see, "The activity is very low. But there is enough of it to know that she is in fact still alive."

Rayah nodded, "Can we see Syuuske now?"

Even Tezuka found it hard to enter that room. He asked that the doctor leave them alone and she granted them that.

Rayah held his hand and his eyes darted under his eye lids, "C'mon Fuji, wake up. Please."

Fuji didn't budge. He simply continued his steady breathing. It unnerved Rayah and she shook him lightly by the shoulder, "Please Fuji, I'm scared."

"Rayah. Please calm down."

"Tezuka I need him! He's helped me with everything, he was there for me."

Tezuka remembered the time when Fuji was that way for him. In high school every decision was made with Fuji's help. Nothing ran smoothly without him and his sadistic ways.

Rayah had pulled up a chair and she was sitting with her head on the bed; still holding Fuji's hand. Tears fell onto the sheets as she stared at the white hospital wall.

Tezuka took a seat in the other chair by the window and closed his eyes. This all seemed so unreal.

* * *

"Princess, I'm so sorry."

Rayah groaned and shoved the binder of wedding plans off the desk in her fiancé's study. "Keigo you didn't do anything."

He sighed at the sound of her frustrated tone, "But ore-sama knows he's not helping."

She rubbed her temples and stood, Picking up the binder and walking away to look out the window. "I'm just frustrated. So much is coming up; the wedding and the big fashion show. This is all just to much."

"I know princess. You should try to relax. Fuji-san has workers for this kind of thing."

"They don't think like he does! If I need something they won't say the right thing!"

Atobe approached her slowly as she hit the glass window; cursing and rubbing her hand. She let him hold her and she breathed hard into his shoulder, trying to calm her self.

"Madam?"

Rayah pulled herself together and approached the butler at the door, "What is it?"

"Your guests are in the parlor."

"Shit." She rubbed her forehead.

Atobe put both of his hands on her shoulders, "We'll be down in a minute."

They both waited until the man was gone and Rayah cursed again. Atobe turned her around, "They know you're falling apart."

"They don't need to be worrying about me. I'm not the one unconscious in the hospital."

"Rayah, I understand; I do." He kissed her forehead, "But they are very much alive. You need to try and relax. At least sleep."

She nodded and left the room with him. Walking to the parlor down the hall. Kikumaru shot from his seat when Rayah walked in, "Ray-kun!"

She hugged him tightly and sat next to him on one of the many couches, holding his hand. Yuki sat on the edge of the couch across from them, her hand on Yagyuu's knee, "Ray are you ok?"

"I will be fine. I just want to talk to Fuji."

"We all do."

Atobe glared at the man standing by the fireplace. He didn't want Tezuka in the house and he was upset with Rayah's sudden urge to want something to do with him. She had hated him a week ago.

Oishi sighed, "All we can do is stay positive now." He smiled a little, "Fuji won't give up."

Ryoma yawned, "I think he'll be fine."

Rayah smirked, "Of course you do."

"Ochibi is so optimistic."

The young man scowled and Rayah stood, "I just need everyone to try and sleep tonight. "

Yuki stood with her husband, "It's not us we're worried about Ray. You're the one who needs sleep."

Atobe put an arm around her waist as she nodded, "I'll sleep. Promise."

Everyone filed out except Tezuka who had stepped into the hall to answer his madly wringing phone. Rayah glanced at him and stepped out of Atobe's embrace, "I'll be there in a minute."

He grabbed her wrist, "Rayah…"

"I know Kei. It's just…he knows how I feel right now. I still hate him, I do, but right now both of us are focused on Fuji."

Atobe sighed and walked towards their room, "Ore-sama is timing you princess."

* * *

Tezuka looked up at Rayah after he hung up the phone, "Hey…"

"Thank you. I mean, for coming as fast as you did. Considering how the two of us…"

He kept his grin hidden, she was fumbling over words, "It's for Fuji."

"Right. Straight forward as always Oto-san."

He adjusted his glasses and stepped closer to her, "Thank you for calling me. You could have easily left me out of it."

"Tezuka, when it happened, all that I thought about was notifying you."

"Why?"

Rayah narrowed her gaze on him, "Are you interrogating me?"

"Rayah please. I just want to talk to you."

She sighed, "I still have that picture, Fuji does too. The one of us three on graduation."

Tezuka nodded, he still had that picture too, framed and where he could always see it. "I never stop thinking about you two…especially you Rayah."

Rayah gently touched his arm, "Goodnight Tezuka."

He sighed, "Goodnight."


	14. Wake Up

**Chapter 14**

**Wake Up**

**A/N: Kind of short and I got lazy at the end. :/**

**

* * *

**

When he woke up. She was sitting right next to his bed, head on the white sheets, her green/black hair tied messily in the back of her head. His mind was spinning and his wife was his first priority.

He gently shook Rayah's shoulder, "If I'm up you should be up too."

Rayah blinked at the sheets then smiled at the man in front of her, "I hate your job. And I hate you." As she spoke tears pooled in her eyes.

Syuuske pat her head, "Yumi?"

The doctor walked in and smiled brightly, "Good you're awake how are you feeling?"

"I need to know how my wife is doing."

The doctor stayed smiling, "I was actually coming to tell miss Echizen the good news. Her brain activity picked up enough that we unhooked her, she's sleeping now."

Syuuske sighed and sat up, "I want to see her."

"Hold on Mr. Fuji." The doctor moved to the end of the bed and made the man's feet visible, she took out a pen and ran the flat end up and down his foot, "Do you feel that Mr. Fuji?"

He glared at the sheets, "No."

"Can you try and wiggle your toes for me?"

Nothing happened and she sighed, scribbling on her clipboard. Rayah stood up, "What does that mean?"

"It means we'll have to run some tests later. For now, I'll send someone up with a wheelchair."

Syuuske stared at the white blanket over his legs, he didn't speak, and neither did Rayah. They simply sat in silence together. The nurse who brought in the wheelchair frowned deeply at the two, "The tests haven't been run yet."

Rayah looked up at her, "What difference does it make?"

"He might not be paralyzed. There have been instances where a simple surgery fixed the problem."

The nurse's smile made Syuuske smile, his usual one that was never missing from his face except for lately. "Thank you."

The nurse blushed and beckoned for Rayah to help her get the man into the chair.

* * *

Rayah made it her business to get Fuji to Yumi's room as quickly as possible then leave him be until her needed her again. She found herself counting the tiles on the floor of the abandoned hall as she lent against the wall. The hospital's president decided that because of Fuji and Yumi's status, it would be best to have them separated from the other patients.

It was so quiet Rayah could hear her tears hit the floor. She reached up and wiped her eye, "Great, I'm fucking crying."

"Nice to know you're human."

"Really funny Oto-san. Why are you here?"

"Yuki said you've been here since early this morning."

She nodded and sighed, "He might be paralyzed you know." The tears continued to fall, "That's so fucked up."

Tezuka stepped close to her and brushed away a tear with the back of his slim fingers. Rayah moved to the side, flinching and he trapped her with his hand on the wall.

Rayah's gold eyes became hard, "Move."

"I can't do that."

"I'm not playing this cat and mouse game with you Kunimitsu. I. Said. Move." His brown eyes burned her skin and she fell into deep thought, but her gaze stayed cold.

Tezuka leaned down, capturing her lips and smiling to himself when she didn't protest. He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as possible. He pulled away from her bruised lips to listen to her breathe before leaning back in.

Rayah put her hands in his hair and noticed it wasn't curled like her Keigo's. She opened her eyes and watched Tezuka's serene face before pushing him off.

"Don't ever do that again."

* * *

Kikumaru poked Rayah's cheek as she stared off at nothing, "Ray-kun! You've been starring at things all day!"

The woman rubbed her eyes, "Sorry Kiku. I was up with Fuji all night."

"Is he okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah. He just talked my ear off."

Kikumaru stared at the huge binder she set on the table infront of them. Rayah chuckled, "He made me take notes."

"Fujiko is insane. I'll go get everyone."

The woman shook her head with a chuckle as the redhead left the room. She flipped through the binder and skimmed over Fuji's instructions. This model does this, this model does that, this designer is coming at this time, water that plant in the corner. She was starting to wish he'd stayed asleep.

"I have to come here to get my princess alone."

Rayah raised a brow at her fiancé as he locked the office door behind him and approached the desk. "Kei, what are you doing?"

"Our house has turned into a hotel and every time Ore-sama tries to get intimate someone needs you." He leaned over the desk and kissed her softly at first then leaned farther to push a little more.

The woman stood from the chair and pushed him back, mouths still connected. She pulled away with a smirk, "I'm sure your libido won't dry up."

Atobe watched her put her notes away and covered her hand, "Something's bothering you."

She laughed, "Yeah, you! I'm working."

He smiled and waved his concern away, "Of course, no time for me huh Princess."

"I will have plenty of time for you later tonight in that guestroom on the complete other side of the house from everyone else." She said suggestively as she fixed his tie with her free hand.

She shifted the binder in her arm and headed for the door, then her cell rang.

Rayah flinched when she saw Tezuka's name but answered it because he was at the hospital still, "What?"

_"Yumi is awake."_

* * *

Tezuka hung up the phone just to have it start ringing again, he left the hall, away from the nurses bustling in and out the woman's room, "Hello?"

_ "Kunimitsu how long do you plan on staying there?"_

He sighed, "Aiyumi please. I need to be here."

_ "That girl keeps calling me, your cases are pilling up. And you're making me look bad, it would be nice to have my boyfriend around when camera's are going off."_

Tezuka rolled his eyes; of course it would be all about her as usual. He adjusted his glasses, "I'm sure you can handle it alone. This is an emergency here."

_ "Kunimitsu, I bet everyone is there. And she's engaged, her fiancé can be there for her."_

He lowered his voice, "Who said-?"

_ "I'm not stupid. I know why you're really there."_

Tezuka watched as Rayah bounded down the hall with Atobe behind her. The woman gave him a confused look and he shook his head, watching her run into the room with the nurses.

Atobe walked over to him, "What was that."

The man tucked his phone is his pocket, "I'm leaving."

"Good. I'm tired of seeing your face around here."

"I could say the same for you."


	15. Two Steps Back

**Chapter 15**

**Two Steps Back**

Rayah sighed in satisfaction as she sat back and looked at the computer screen. A green check blinked next to her flight confirmations for NY tomorrow to put the finishing touches on what needed to be done for the show.

She smiled in content; everything was coming together. Fuji was practically walking, with the help of crutches, but his grueling hours of physical therapy were paying off. Yumi passed all of her memory tests, her coma was minor, and her brain took on damaged that would be fixed over time.

She hadn't heard from Tezuka in a couple months. And Rayah had to be honest with her self and say that it bothered her. It really did.

"How's everything going?"

Rayah smirked at Oshitari, "I'm actually sitting back in this chair instead of working, how do you think everything is?"

Oshitari smirked back and adjusted his glasses on his nose, "Then I take it you'll be leaving in the morning."

"Yup." She stood and stretched, "So I will be by the pool if you need me."

"Then I should let you know now that I received news not even an hour ago."

Rayah froze at the door, "Spit it out."

"Mr. Tezuka will be holding a business meeting in New York the same week you will be there. I'm hoping nothing will show up in the papers to smear your name. You are getting married in less then a month."

"Are you saying I can't control myself around him?"

"I'm saying that something keeps throwing you two together."

Rayah turned and waved a dismissive hand, "If anything we'll be on opposite sides of the city. Don't sweat it."

* * *

"Kunimitsu are you listening to me?"

Tezuka sighed and stopped packing to look at Yumi, "No. What do you want?"

"She's going to be in the same city!"

He sighed, "Doing prep for the show and shopping for wedding dresses." Tezuka glanced at The Sakura that said exactly that on the front.

'Future Atobe heiress set to visit New York for a Week. Bridal Show and Fashion Week plans to fill visit.' Aiyumi snatched up the magazine and threw it in the trash, "I don't know why you read that."

"If you must know it's the only way to keep up with the people that used to be everything to me."

Aiyumi flopped on the bed, "I'm sorry. But you cut yourself off…"

"I know."

He put his bag by the door and came back to sit next to her, "I understand the consequences of my actions. The possibility of me running into her is very low anyway. It's a big, busy, city."

"Kunimitsu, just don't let anything happen."

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The reporters outside the hotel shouted and screamed at the limos that pulled up one after the other. They nearly dropped cameras and pushed and shoved as the doors opened and the horrible duo exited.

Rayah scowled at Tezuka and forced through the crowd, walking briskly through the lobby and demanding her key.

Tezuka was on the move as well, once he acquired his key he moved at a breakneck pace to his room. But the site at the end of the hall made him literally want to cry.

Rayah marched her way down the hall to her room, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tezuka approached her, key in hand, "I am on a business trip."

"Why are you in my hotel?"

"I don't see 'Atobe' in the name."

She stomped her foot like a child with a temper and turned to put her key in the door. Tezuka did the same in the door right next to hers, "You can't be serious."

"Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Oshitari I don't know what the hell to do!"

His sigh came out crackled on the other end of he phone, _"You need to keep your distance as much as possible. The press will leave you alone if they see you two in different parts of the city during the trip." _

"As much as they like to pick on us I'm sure that would work." She said, sarcasm dripping from the phrase.

_ "They didn't even post anything negative about your arrival yesterday. It points out that you two are in the same hotel but that's it. Everything will be fine."_

Rayah rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Fine. I guess American tabloids know a little better."

_ "You're an heiress, not a dumb actress. They know when to stay quiet."_

She stayed silent for a minute, "How's Keigo?"

_ "He was furious. He swears Mr. Tezuka did it on purpose. You know him."_

"Yeah, I do." Rayah tried to relax but found it impossible, "It's like one step forward and two steps back with this shit." She gazed at the ring on her finger, "I can't even prepare to get married in peace."

As Oshitari continued to try and talk her down over the phone she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a little pink bottle. She sighed before tapping out two pills and knocking them back.

She was back to her awkward time zone travel and high stress level.

_ "Rayah. Rayah are you there?"_

"Yeah Oshitari."

_ "Just keep your distance and everything will be fine."_

"Yeah yeah." Rayah hung up the phone and stood to leave. She growled at the person standing less than two feet away, "What?"

"Dinner?"

"You better be paying."

* * *

Rayah glared at the wine as it filled her glass. Their table attendant waited patiently until Tezuka shooed him. He put his elbows on the tabled and rested his chin on his folded hands, "Rayah look at me."

Her glare stayed cold, "Way to not say goodbye huh?"

"It was best-"

"You ran again." She interrupted, "I'm willing to admit that I want us to at least stop hating each other."

"I never hated you." He said calmly, sipping from his glass.

Rayah felt her cheeks grow hot. That's right, she was the one who had become angry. She tapped her glass, "Syuuske asked about you."

Tezuka studied her face for a moment before answering, "Really? I read that his recovery is going well."

"Is that how you keep up with us. Reading what the magazine tells you? Watching the news? What kind of life is that Kunimitsu?"

He nodded at the waiter as their food was set in front if them, "The one I chose."

"Do you like it?"

Tezuka didn't answer and she smirked that famous Echizen smirk, "I didn't think so."

They ate in silence and each paid their portion of the bill. They didn't speak on the elevator. Rayah sighed as they stood outside their prospective doors, "I'd say that went well."

"Hm."

"Boy do I not miss listening to you grunt."

Tezuka smiled as she disappeared into her room and entered his own. Rayah smiled as she heard his door close, "One step forwards."


	16. Conflictions

**Chapter 16**

**Conflictions**

"That one."

The prim woman sitting next to Rayah eyed her work worriedly. She had designed many dressed in her time and had took every moment to prepare this show for her…but that dress, "Are you sure? Many of the other designs…"

"Are ugly as far as I'm concerned and if you have a problem with the one I picked I'll find someone better to copy it."

The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and waved her hands for the model's to stop, "I'll start fitting it to your measurements right away."

Rayah smirked, "Of course you will."

The dress was perfect. High in the front across her shoulders just to dip dangerously low in the back as layers of silk and lace trail across the floor. Her uncle, as old as he is, insisted she wear a kimono and follow tradition. She liked American tradition better, white was prettier.

Her cell rang and she stood from her seat in front of the stage, "Hello?"

_ "Lunch?"_

Rayah looked over her shoulder and moved into a nearby hall where she could be alone, "Tezuka we can't do anything outside the hotel where someone will see."

_ "Why are you hiding from the press?"_

"Because the press will ruin my fucking marriage!" she took a deep breath to lower her voice, "Look Tezuka. I'm happy that we're getting along but not only do I have things to do, I have a fiancé to go home to."

Tezuka sighed on the other end of the phone. He knew she was right; it was shocking that Rayah was so mature now…but she was an adult, so was he. _"I understand. Dinner in the hotel then?"_

Rayah nodded and glanced at the phone as it rang for a new incoming call, "Yeah Oto-san, thanks."

She hung up and answered the new call, _"I want to see it."_

"Well I miss you too Keigo, can't wait to come home and see you, how are you?"

_ "I'm sorry princess. You know how excited Ore-sama can get. I miss you more than all the money in the world."_

Rayah smiled at his antics, "All that money huh? Idiot."

_ "But really princess. You would think I would get the news first but I figured you would call Eiji-san first."_

The woman blushed; she had been planning to call Kikumaru first. "I'm sorry Kei."

_"No need to apologize princess!"_ he laughed, _"I just want to hear every detail of that gown! Did you get a plunging neckline? Strapless? Low back? Halter?"_

Rayah admitted in her head that it bothered her that he knew all the styles but she brushed it off, "Actually Kei. The groom isn't supposed to know anything about the dress until the day of the wedding."

_ "What?"_

"Sorry."

_"This is ridiculous! I should have come with you so I could see it for myself! An outrage I tell you…"_

Rayah lent against the wall in the hallway as she listened to him rant about how important it was that he see his princess' dress before anyone else simply because he was better than anyone and she loved him more. She smiled; she did love him more than anything…right?

"Kei, as amazing as it is to listen to you yell at no one in particular, I have to go."

_ "Oh? I can go find Oshitari and yell at him if you wish. I'm sure he did something wrong today…or I can yell at him for no reason…"_

She bit her lip to keep from laughing uncontrollably, "I love you Keigo."

The man stopped babbling instantly and his voice became that low deep tone Rayah did love so much, _"I love you too Rayah."_

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late."

Tezuka gently put down his wine glass and waved his hand at the waiter, "You're apologizing?"

Rayah narrowed her eyes at him and noticed his very slight smile, "Very funny Tezuka."

Tezuka watched her as she put her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, sighing heavily. Her golden eyes were pink with signs of little to no sleep and she was pale. "Rayah."

"What?"

"Rayah…"

"I said what?"

He watched her a moment longer and reached out to touch her arm, "You're pushing yourself too hard again."

Rayah hesitated for a moment. Part of her wanted to interlace their fingers, another part wanted her to cry, and another part told her to walk away. She decided on two out of three. She pat his exposed arm and smiled a bit, a couple tears falling.

"You still know me pretty well."

The waiter poured some wine in her glass and Tezuka took another sip of his own to avoid having to speak. It hurt. The last time she was like this is swept her off her feet and kissed her long and hard and promised to make everything better.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?"

She pushed her plate away, "Why do we keep getting pushed together?"

Tezuka stared at her for a moment, "I'd like to think it's for good reasons…but it could be for anything."

Rayah kicked back the last of her glass of wine and stood from the table. "I'm finished."

Tezuka waited impatiently for the waitor and ran into the lobby just to catch Rayah slipping into an elevator. She put her forehead against the mirror inside and breathed deeply.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Damnit Tezuka!"

"What can't you do Ray?"

"I can't be here with you." The elevator stopped at their floor and she ran out and down the hall.

Tezuka frowned as she lent against her door, "I see my wedding dress and I think of Kei and my heart beats like crazy…but it hurts." She slid to the floor, "I hate you for what you did, but since new years…"

"Rayah, do you want me to stay or go?"

"I…"

He squatted down in front of her and gently brushed her chin, "Ray. Tell me what you want me to do."

It was like her mind shut off, she grabbed him by the shirt and crushed their lips together. Right now, he was all she wanted.


	17. The Truth

**Chapter 17**

**The Truth**

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I never thought Champion would explode the way it did and it seems like Winner's Circle is right behind it! Thank you all!

* * *

It was an…odd feeling, Rayah decided, odd would do fine to describe it. It was odd how she didn't panic when she woke up on a lean bare chest and immediately knew it was not her fiancé's broad one. She sat up quietly, ran a hand through hair and wrapped herself in the blanket.

Her gold eyes stared out over New York as she heard a groan from the bed, and a phone started to buzz. She glanced at Tezuka lazily as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

_ "Good morning Kunimitsu!"_

Tezuka sat up and put his head in his hand, "Aiyumi…"

_ "Are you alright?"_

He watched Rayah walk across the room to the bathroom and sighed as the door closed, "I'm just tired."

_ "Well I was just calling to tell you I'll be landing soon."_

"Landing? Landing where?"

Aiyumi gained a bit of irritancy in her voice, _"Why is it that when I'm talking to you you're never listening? There is a huge fashion show coming up in a month Kunimitsu."_

"Of course. I didn't forget. It's just early." He said calmly. Of course he forgot, Aiyumi was right, he never really listened when she was talking.

_ "Than go back to sleep. You're gonna need your energy for me when I get there."_

He rolled his eyes and felt around the nightstand for his glasses, "I can't wait."

"For what?"

Tezuka looked up at Rayah just as she excited the bathroom, zipping up her jeans. Her hair was still dripping onto her white tank and her eyes were tired. He snapped his phone closed and stood from the bed, not bothering to cover himself. "She's coming."

Rayah strapped on her watch and sighed, "Perfect timing. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"My plane leaves in two hours."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead, "How are we-"

"It didn't happen." Rayah kept her face clam as he stepped back.

"Rayah?"

"You were going to ask me how we were going to do this, how we would keep it up. We won't. That…" she started, motioning to the bed, "…didn't happen."

"Are you really telling me we didn't touch each other, love each other the way we did last night?"

She felt it. All those emotions from last night and they made her sick. Her heart fluttered at the same time her stomach lurched. It would kill Keigo, which would in turn kill her.

Tezuka waited for her to say something and followed her to the door. She stepped into the hall and lent up to gently kiss him on the lips, "I'm sorry Kunimitsu."

* * *

"Good morning princess."

Rayah smiled blearily up at Keigo as she stopped drawing patterns on his bare chest. "Good morning Kei."

The man watched his fiancé trace along his body for a few minutes longer before sitting up, brining her with him. He held her close and stroked her hair, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She smirked and poked him, "You perv."

When Rayah Echizen returned home she was quick to drop all of her belongings in the foyer and practically run through the house to her fiancé's study. Before the man could wave his hand in that posh gesture he loved so much and say hello, she was already trying to strip him naked and drag him to bed. The couple had reinvented the notion of "all night long".

Rayah cuddled her own naked body even closer to his and inwardly tried to forget her night with Tezuka.

"Princess, are you alright?"

She bit her lip and straddled him, tilting up his chin with her finger, "I will be…"

* * *

"The grand arch will go there and of course the reception will be inside. We've checked and rechecked the weather for that far ahead but of course anything can happen in a few months time."

Rayah and Atobe followed behind he wedding planner silently, holding hands, as he rattled off details of the wedding. They decided to have it on the Atobe grounds in the Gala Manor. The grand hall in that part of the family's estate was amazing. They planned to marry outside thought, in the garden behind the house. Keigo's idea of course but Rayah did want him involved; his opinion did in fact matter to her.

"Do you like everything so far?" the planner turned on his heal and clasped his hands together.

Atobe pulled Rayah into a sideways embrace, "I love it. How about you princess?"

She lightly shook her head and smiled, "It's great."

"Are you sure madam? You seem so upset with me! I can change it! Anything you want!" the planner panicked and Atobe shooed him away. The man left with a pout.

"Princess, tell Ore-sama what's going on."

"Why does it have to be something?"

"You're being defensive Rayah."

"I am not! I just asked you a question!"

A few of the gardeners looked up from their tasks as the woman raised her voice. Atobe put his hands on her shoulders and lead her away. "Rayah did something happen during your trip?"

"No."

"Rayah please. Something happened and it's obviously bothering you. I already know that Kunimitsu was there. Please be honest and tell me what happened…"

Her eyes pleaded with him, "Nothing Kei. I'm just…" she searched her brain for the truest answer she could give, "…I'm scared."

"Oh princess…"

The woman clung desperately to Atobe's shirt as he kissed her and held her close. She loved his broad chest and the warmth of his strong arms, his smooth calming voice and his sincere love, "I love you Keigo."

* * *

"Mr. Kunimitsu, how was your trip?" Christine smiled at her boss as he sat at his desk.

Tezuka sighed, tired and worn, "It was business as usual Christine. What were the messages?"

Christine frowned and tucked a fire red curl behind her ear, "The Sakura editors sent over your invitation to the show at the end of the month and Mr. Atobe sent out the wedding invitations."

"Is that all?"

"Just a few cases pending your approval but they should be in your inbox sir."

Tezuka waved her away and picked up the gold envelope. He didn't even really want to open it. He just read the curly handwriting on the front over and over. 'In Celebration of Mr. and Mrs. Keigo Atobe'

To be absolutely honest, Tezuka couldn't believe she had told him no. But then again, he had to wonder when he started to believe in the fairytale story of her falling in his arms just because he said, "I love you." They were adults now and life was much different. She was getting married, and apparently she was marrying the man she loved.

_ "…maybe I'll even love him one day…"_

Just because she had said it, doesn't mean that Tezuka ever believed it.


	18. Lights Camera Action

**Chapter 18**

**Lights Camera Action**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, School started. Good old college. Lol

* * *

"Princess, don't you think you're having too much?"

Rayah stopped mid sip to glare slightly over the rim of her brandy glass at her fiancé, "No. This is only my second one."

"Including the one's you had on the plane?"

She rolled her eyes, "No."

"Ore-sama is worried about his princess. You've been drinking more than usual since your last New York visit."

Rayah looked out at the assembly of people in the classy party. Some models she knew, some she didn't. Fuji and Yumi talking with some fashion editors, Ryoma sitting with a chatty young model…she swore she saw Aiyumi and Tezuka not too long ago.

"I'm sorry Kei, I'll stop." She put the glass on a nearby table.

Atobe smiled and put his arm around her waist, leaning close and kissing just under her ear, "It'll be okay Ray."

"I know." She kissed him back and stepped away, "I'm gonna run to the ladies room."

"Hurry back princess."

* * *

Rayah tried not to be too loud as she hurled all the alcohol in her stomach into the bowl. She was confident however that her dress wouldn't be ruined as she rested on her knees, ritzy hotels like this one were almost always hospital clean.

She pressed her cold hands to her face and sighed loudly. Atobe was right. She had been drinking too much, and that on top of the pills… Pills to sleep, pills to stay awake, pills for everything. She had started gaining weight too, so there were also pills for that.

The model stood in the stall and put a hand on her stomach, trying to will away the urge to gush her insides again.

She made it all the way to the sink and looked up to fix her hair in the sink when she noticed someone had been standing at the end of the row of marble bowls.

Aiyumi smirked, "Have a little too much?"

Rayah glared at the other woman's reflection, "Can I help you?"

"No. I just came in the bathroom and to my surprise it was you who was throwing up."

Rayah turned on the sink and watched the running water. After a while Aiyumi walked across the bathroom to stand on the other woman's side, "It's a shame you know. Everyone always knew you were a failure and that you would fall apart."

Aiyumi waited for a reply when Rayah lifted her head. Her mascara was running a little as tears streaked her face. Aiyumi stared in shock until Rayah slapped her and left the room.

"Rayah what happened?"

The woman pulled her arm away from Oshitari as she saw her fiancé running towards them, "Nothing."

"Rayah."

"I said nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Oshitari stopped his friend from running after her, "I think you should give her a minute."

The sound of Fuji's wheelchair and Yumi's heels got closer, "Is Rayah-san alright?" The woman asked.

"That bitch is just fine. She had enough strength to hit me."

Aiyumi excited the bathroom with a hand over her face and Yumi seemed to shed her gentle exterior for minute, "Good." With that she landed a blow to the models face also. "That was for whatever you said to her."

* * *

"Princess can I come in?"

"I didn't say you couldn't."

Atobe frowned as she padded across the lush hotel carpet to the sound of her voice, "Well you did tell Oshitari to fuck off."

She excited the suite's bathroom still trying to undo her dress. "Well…I just didn't want to be bothered."

The man sat on the bed and watched her for a minute. She continued to struggle with the zipper and he stood to help, "Let me."

"Apparently everyone knew I was going to fall apart, that I was going to fail."

"That's not true Rayah."

"Be honest Keigo." She sighed as the dress slipped down to her hips, "I was a mess in high school and the first couple years of college were no different. My friends were right to hate me, Tezuka was right to leave me, and you…"

Atobe touched her cheek gently when she turned to face him, more tears flowing, "I wanted to be with you the moment I met you. Simple. You were loud, rude, cocky, and self-assured. I was wrapped in all of it. So what you were a little harsh, so what you drank a little much tonight. You are you Rayah."

She smirked, "Nice speech."

"Ore-sama thought so. How do you feel?"

"Queasy."

He rubbed her back, "Will you be spending your night on the bathroom floor?"

Rayah nodded, "You're welcome to join me."

* * *

"Girls! Girls shut up! Damn, you're like teenagers." Some of the models who were only about nineteen giggled as Rayah yelled like an old woman.

Kikumaru started handing out little slips of papers, "Oishi is at the door waiting to send all of you in the right direction, if you get lost your dressing room number is on the paper."

Oishi started ushering the girls out of the doors as fast as possible. The show was starting in two hours and in that time they had to get the girls to the right places for hair, make-up, and clothing.

Kikumaru bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, "Are you excited Ray-kun?"

"As excited as I'm gonna get. I just want it to be over."

The redhead frowned and Oishi approached them, "You two need to get moving too. We have less than two hours."

"Right."

Rayah lagged behind and peaked past the curtain in time to see Tezuka take his seat behind Keigo, Yuki, and Yagyuu. She spotted Ryoma and some girl in the third row, Inui, and Keigo's mother. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Let's just do this."

* * *

Tezuka sat quietly, this wasn't usually his type of thing but Aiyumi demanded his support so… There hadn't been a peep of drama since Rayah slapped her the night before. Everyone stayed out of each other's way.

This was the type of event that didn't call for rivalry. It's been about the models, it was about the designers this time around. No magazine's were being represented, no countries, no names.

He had thought a lot about the last time he had actually been with Rayah, what she had said, _"You were going to ask me how we were going to do this, how we would keep it up. We won't. That…" she started, motioning to the bed, "…didn't happen."_

She had been right of course. It was just odd, Rayah, or at least the Rayah he thought he knew, didn't make grown up decisions. She jumped in headfirst; kicked, screamed, and cried. He looked to the head of violet/silver hair in front of him. Maybe it had something to do with Keigo Atobe. Maybe their huge egos and big mouth's cancelled each other out.

"Here she comes."

Atobe lent over to Oshitari and whispered proudly. It was about the fourth time the woman had come down the runway, but this was her final run, and she was last, which means she had the evening gown.

Tezuka was stunned into paralysis. The dress was lace and sparkling silk. It was a deep purple and flowed in so many directions you couldn't tell where it stopped or began.

Rayah herself was as stunning as the dress, although she was a bit pale. Yumiko whispered to her husband, something about looking wobbly.

The woman stopped and posed slightly for the photographers before turning on her heal, she stepped once, twice, and hit the glass runway.

Keigo flew from his seat, Oshitari right behind him followed by Tezuka and Yagyuu. Yumi and Yuki could be heard panicking back in their seats and the paparazzi rushed to get a picture of the fallen woman. Yagyuu tucked his jacket under head and Atobe held her hand and called her name.

It was pandemonium for a while until all the lights were turned down.


	19. Fault

**Chapter 19**

**Fault**

**A/N:** Very short and very messy. I'm losing it on this story so I might take a break for a while. This chapter might even get redone because it could have had so much more to it. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"You need to let me in! I'm her fiancé! Let me see her!"

The nurses held back a panicked Atobe as Doctors and more Nurses huddled about Rayah. She was sweating heavily and from the noise of the beeping, her heart rate was extremely unsteady.

The doctors were shouting at each other, "Bring down her heart rate!"

"We need ice!"

"Blankets!"

"Get this dress off!"

The sound of ripping fabric was heard and more shouting. Atobe had calmed down a bit; only enough to stop trying to push through the nurses. He paced the hall quickly, ignoring anyone from his party who tried to talk to him.

Mean while the other's tried to figure what was wrong. Fuji pinched the bridge of his nose, "If we tell the reporters nothing they'll make something up."

Yumi frowned at her husband, "And if it's bad they tear her to pieces."

Yuki pat her own husbands knee, "What do you think? You got close enough to see her."

Atobe looked over his shoulder to listen, Yagyuu sighed heavily, and "It could have been exhaustion Surface symptoms like that could be anything, all I could get was she was very warm and struggling to breathe…"

Atobe fell into a chair and put his head in his hands. Oshitari out a comforting hand on the man's back.

Everyone returned to his or her own thoughts and fears on the situation and waited in tense silence.

Footsteps lifted everyone's head, "Atobe?"

The man approached the doctor, "What is it? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She's resting right now but I do have some concerns. I'll discuss them with you if you'll follow me."

He looked over his shoulder at the people in the waiting room and motioned for Oshitari to join him. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone in this.

The doctor permitted Oshitari entrance into her office as well and sat in her leather chair behind her grand oak desk. She spread some sheets around the desk and rubbed her temples, "It seems that Miss Echizen was suffering from exhaustion long before this incident."

"How can you tell?" Oshitari asked since Atobe seemed content on just listening.

"Exhaustion is progressive and it seems as thought she was trying to treat it herself." She slid a paper across the desk and Atobe looked over it, "She was self dosing over the counter sleep medication then countering it with energy pills when she was dragging."

Atobe shook his head, "Why didn't she tell me? I knew she was working hard but this…"

Oshitari took off his glasses, "You were working hard too. And she probably didn't want to take your mind off your excitement for the wedding."

The doctor cleared her throat, "There's more."

The bespectacled man lent close to his friend and asked him if he wanted to hear. A weak nod was his answer.

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting on the edge of his or her seat for some information. Atobe entered and waited for Oshitari to take his seat amongst the others. He took a deep sigh, looking as if he needed to gather his words.

"The doctor said it was extreme exhaustion and an overdose."

Yuki put her hand on her cheek, "Oh my god. Ray…"

"And…"

Tezuka looked up from rubbing his eyes, his heart suddenly pounding loud in his ears.

"…She was pregnant."

Keigo's mother hugged him close, "I am so sorry sweetheart."

The man kept his composer the best he could, trying to wipe away the tears that steadily fell down his face, "The doctor says it's possible she just didn't know."

"She didn't." Ryoma spoke up, "We all know that Ray would never do something like that purposely."

Yuki nodded, "She's an idiot, but she's not that far gone."

Tezuka managed to step away from the group and find an empty hall. She had been pregnant? What if it hadn't been Atobe's baby? What if it had been his? He had to remove his glasses to get to the tears prickling in his eyes.

"Kunimitsu?" Aiyumi moved his hands from his face and tried her best not to glare at him, "I'm a little shocked at how personally you're taking this."

"I just…"

"No, I get it. Even I can't and won't say anything stupid about this. It's serious." She stepped back into his line of sight as he tried to look away from her, "But you are taking this way too personally. What is going on?"

Tezuka looked the woman in the eyes. She was right, for his sake, and for Rayah's he needed to pull back his emotions a bit, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Hey Keigo."

Atobe smiled at Rayah as he entered her hospital room and closed the door behind him. Everyone knew she was awake now, but he wanted to be the first to see her. "Hello Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Can we skip all that?" she chuckled dryly, "We all know I got myself into this."

The man approached the bed and sat on the edge of it, reaching for her hand. "Rayah please there's more to this."

"Like what? I practically drugged myself. It's okay."

Atobe kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair, "You were pregnant Rayah."

She chuckled, "What? No, I was throwing up because I had been drinking not because…" the woman trailed off and let it sink in. She killed their child…or possibly Tezuka's.

"Oh my god."

"Just relax."

"What? How? I'm so sorry! Oh my god!" Rayah put her head in her hands and cried, "I screwed up!"

It hurt Atobe to see her like this. It hurt him to see her point out her own flaws when he saw so little of them. He gently pulled her to him and let her cry, "Princess, it's ok. We weren't ready for a child anyway. There's a lot going on."

"Whether or not we were ready isn't the point."

He sighed, "I know. But can you give it a little time? It hurts…I'm hurting too, but I can't let you stay like this." He smiled down at her, "Not when your still alive and we're getting married."

Rayah gave him a small smile back, "Should we have a service?"

"If you want to. I'll arrange for one when we get home."

She nodded, "Home, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Rayah."

The woman glanced at Atobe who was overseeing the loading of their bags into the limo before approaching Tezuka. "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

Tears prickled her eyes, "I think so. You know…that baby might have been yours."

Tezuka nodded sadly, "Then what?"

Rayah put her hand on her stomach and thought for a minute. Tezuka's taxi honked impatiently and she looked up, "I would have raised it with you."

The man adjusted his glasses and insured that Atobe wasn't looking their way before kissing her on the forehead, "I love you Rayah."

She fought back the heavy urge to cry and nodded, "I know."


	20. Tell Me Tell Me

**Chapter 20**

**Tell Me Tell Me**

**A/N:** That was a very long and much needed break from this story. I apologize and hopefully now I will be able to finish the story without leaving you guys hanging for another month or two. BTW, College Sucks.

* * *

Rayah sat back from the desk and stared down at the papers scattered under her hands. She wrote letters to all the people she felt needed to hear something from her. She wrote to Atobe, her child that never was, Tezuka, Aiyumi, Fuji, Yuki, Ryoma, her mom, Oshitari, Kikumaru, and Oishi.

She started grabbing envelopes and closed up a few. She told Aiyumi that she finally got it, she got the feelings the woman had always had, the feelings that weren't felt towards her.

She told Yuki thank you for everything. The girl struggled with her own life and helped Rayah get through the struggle with hers.

Ryoma was told that she was proud of him. Always was and always will be even if he ever made a mistake. She would always be his big cousin, his big sister and would take down anyone who got in his way.

Her mother was forgiven. Something she was sure by now the woman wanted to hear.

Oshitari was her confidant, he and Oishi both. They talked sense into her and told her when she was wrong and she thanks them for that.

Kikumaru was always able to put a smile on her face. His optimism was her everything and she knew he would never leave her, no matter what she did to screw up her own life. He would always just stand there and smile.

Fuji, to him she apologized, she thanked him, and she praised him. She told him how she still couldn't understand their relationship. She didn't really understand that she hated him so much and now couldn't live without him. He was her rule to live by and lately she hadn't been following those rules. And for that she was sorry.

For Tezuka… well, maybe she would just read his over,

_ Dear Kunimitsu,_

_ I don't want to start this with an apology. I've written a lot of these and apologies are overrated. So instead a thank you is needed. You loved me and I'll never forget that because I love you too. Without you my life right now would be hell. It's twisted up right now sure, but I'd rather be living like this than not to be living at all. I trust you and I don't want to get rid of you. Everything that has happened between us since Christmas a year ago can't be erased or done over and I'm fine with that. I want to hold onto it._

_ I finish this with a request. That even though we can't be together. Even though I've chosen someone else, you won't wash me away. I need you by my side to finish this out._

_ Yours Forever In My Heart, Rayah._

Atobe's letter was long, it had everything in it, and every lie she'd told since Christmas, everything that happened between her and Tezuka… She picked it up along with the one to her child and walked to the fireplace.

To live the life she wanted more than anything, some secrets had to be kept.

* * *

"So what was up with that letter?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was different coming from you. Just not what I expected."

"A lot of shit has happened to me Ryoma. I had a bit of a moment."

Ryoma chuckled as he fingered the wires of his racket, "Mada mada, I don't mind it."

Rayah slapped the back of his head, "Don't mock me shrimp."

"Whatever."

"So when is your match? Keigo is losing it, claims that time is being wasted."

The young man rolled his eyes, "It's tomorrow morning. Anyway, I invited you, not him."

"C'mon Ryo, he's been away from me enough."

"Let's just start."

Rayah stared at the tennis ball for a minute then looked around the stadium, "This is weird."

"Depends on how you define weird."

"The last time I picked up a racket was seven years ago, right here in this stadium."

Ryoma frowned at the deep in thought look on her face, "How do you feel?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know. Like I said, it's just weird."

The first serve was soft, barely hard enough to make and echo but that was the point. It was just a slow game before dinner. The ball was passed at an irritatingly slow speed and both Echizens were becoming increasingly impatient.

"This is boring!"

"Ray, your ankle."

"I haven't done any harm to it in seven years!" she whined.

Ryoma sighed, she was going to get her way no matter what. He allowed his lips to set into the famous Echizen smirk and Rayah beamed. She reared back on her toes like she had never stopped practicing and set the game at a pace her heart missed so much.

The stadium echoed with the cheers and screams that were, in reality, long since gone. Her natural rhythm returned and she was keeping up with her cousin who had his cap pulled down to his eyes and instead of the tall slim adult he was she saw the little prince she never thought would get any bigger. She heard her friends behind her, her friends from a much simpler time when their only troubles were tests and quizzes in school.

She heard a time in her life that had made her Rayah. I time she wanted back.

"Princess!"

She tripped and hit the court and Ryoma shook his head as Atobe ran to his fiancé's side. "Princess what are you doing?"

"Dammit Keigo! I'm fine, you just ruined my concentration."

"I'm sorry princess. But you can't get hurt. Our wedding is in a week."

"I wasn't going to get hurt."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can! Why are you so sure I'm going to fail?"

Atobe approached the female and gently held her arm after tossing a confused glance at Ryoma, "Fail? Rayah, what are you talking about? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What if I'm already hurt…?"

* * *

"Keigo."

The man looked up from his laptop as Rayah entered the hotel suite from the bathroom. The look on her face made him stand from his seat but he didn't move otherwise.

Rayah scratched her head and dropped her arms to swing them at her sides, the silk form her long robe swishing, "Um, I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't have to apologize to me Rayah."

"Just shut up for a second. Because I do, I _have_ to apologize. I have to apologize for a lot of things."

"Rayah?"

"Sit down." The woman paced the room for a bit before approaching the desk and her fiancé behind it. "About a week ago I wrote letters to everyone I'm close to."

Atobe frowned, "I didn't get one."

"I know. But I wrote you one… a long one."

"Rayah…"

"Just be quiet. Please."

The woman put her hands flat on the desk and took a deep breath, "I thought that maybe if I wrote it down and never let you see it I would feel better. I thought I would be able to do this with you never knowing what has happened in these past months."

"But?" He pushed.

Rayah couldn't hide her smiled at his readiness to listen to her, "But, just today, playing with Ryoma reminded of a time where all of this was so much simpler. Where all of us knew everything about each other, even the bad stuff."

"Princess, please just say what you need to say."

"I still love Tezuka."

The room fell silent and Atobe nodded, standing slowly from the chair. He walked to the window and looked out at New York all lit up, "More than you love me?"

"No."

He turned to look at her and saw the seriousness on her face. She did love him more. But that didn't ease the blow, "So are you saying that whenever you said it was nothing, it was something?"

Rayah kept her face firm; she wasn't going to cry. "In truth, the last few times, it was definitely something."

"Did it go far?"

"Once."

"When was this once?"

Her jaw clenched for a few seconds and she sighed, "Just before the show."

Atobe clenched his fist and tried his best to keep calm, "That child could have been…"

"Yes. It could have been Tezuka's."

The man nodded and approached her. She flinched when he reached out his hand but has touch was gentle. Atobe kissed her softly and walked to his coat. He picked it up and walked to the door. "Ore-sama can't decide how mad he is right now. His princess lied to him and he needs a moment to think about that."

The wetness in his eyes made her waver as she nodded and let him go.


	21. We Were The Champions

**Chapter 21**

**We Were The Champions**

**A/N:** Someone made a comment in their review about the complete flip in the feel of the story from them as teens to them as adults. It was a very good comment. This story is so much harsher than Champion because it's the truth. Life is a bitch when you're an adult but it's all in how you handle it. For a group of kids who cared about nothing but tennis, it proves how unready they were for life and how they would have to scramble to put it together. So I thank that reviewer for noticing.

* * *

"Princess!"

Rayah cursed to herself as his loud shout forced her to drop her books. "Keigo you're gonna make me late."

The exasperated young man smiled and winked, "You're so cute when you're being studious."

She blushed and shifted the books in her arms, "You're a fucking idiot."

"Such harsh words princess."

"What do you want?"

"Dinner in the quad tonight? I heard that Kunimitsu cancelled on you didn't he?"

"He just has a lot of studying to do…"

Atobe stood closer to the girl and frowned a bit. She was holding onto Tezuka too tight. He could feel it; the other boy would be leaving soon.

"Rayah?"

"Hey Old-man."

Tezuka glared straight through Atobe who just smiled back, "So nice of you to join us Kunimitsu. Not too busy studying?"

"I'm on my way to the library now." He grabbed Rayah's hand, "Are you coming Rayah?"

"Of course."

The couple turned to walk away and Rayah looked over her shoulder, apologizing to the other boy with her eyes. Atobe nodded, when it happened, he would be there for her.

* * *

Yuki grabbed Oshitari harshly by the collar, "Where is he?"

Oshitari stayed as calm as one possibly could be when being ruffed up by a little person, "He's having a few personal problems."

"Personal problems my ass. It's the rehearsal dinner and he is not here! Find him and bring him here, even if you have to drag him by the balls!"

The man's eyes widened and he nodded before adjusting his glasses and leaving the ballroom of the main house. Yuki looked around the place. The last time she had been here it was decorated for Christmas, and the time before that, it was for Halloween back in high school.

"Yuki."

Yumi approached the other woman and shrugged, "She hasn't screamed or broken anything. She's calm, it's scary."

"Who's with her right now?"

"Fuji."

Yuki walked to the top of the grand stairs and looked down at everyone milling around. The entire Seigaku team was gathered in one corner, talking animatedly amongst themselves and the other two teams; Hyotei and Rikkai. The parents of the bride and groom were conversing at the foot of the stairs and everyone else was scattered about.

"I sent Oshitari to find him. But I'll go talk to her. It's really unlike her to not be throwing a temper tantrum."

The walk to the main sitting room seemed to take forever and when she walked in Fuji looked more panicked than the bride to be.

"Ray?"

"Hey Yuki."

"Um are you okay hun?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuki sat next to the woman, "Rayah. Atobe isn't here yet."

Rayah nodded and forced a smile, "I'm well aware that Kei isn't coming."

"What? Why?" Yuki and Fuji looked at each other as Rayah stood.

"Keigo doesn't want to marry me and I understand. I betrayed him, I wouldn't want to marry me either."

"Oh…Rayah."

"It can't be helped. It's karma you know, I waited until it was too late to redeem myself so it's only fair that I stay alone right?"

Fuji lent heavily on his cane and approached her, "You don't have anything to redeem yourself for."

"Oh no. I did and I still do."

He could only frown at her. After being by her side for so many years, he knew that she wanted nothing more than to be by Keigo's side. Fuji could only admit that they fit together perfectly. They were two flamboyant peas in an extremely posh pod.

Rayah stood and folded her arms, "I need one of you to tell everyone to leave."

"Rayah…"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm too scared to face everyone, especially his parents. They've always been nothing but nice to me."

"They're going to be disappointed."

"I know…"

* * *

Tezuka had just arrived. Late of course but he was there. He hadn't arrived with his parents; he had needed that moment to gather himself. The woman he loved was marrying someone else. He should have seen this happening in college. Whenever he blew her off, Atobe was by her side.

Yuki bustled past him, frustrated and muttering to herself, "Yuki."

"Go home."

It was clipped and cold and so unlike the woman. She was always smiling and even if she were scowling, she would at least fake it for you. "What's going on?

"Go home. There is no wedding…thanks to you."

Tezuka felt his heart sink, "She told him didn't she?"

Yuki was shocked at the hurt look on his face. He seemed genuinely disappointed and upset. She simply blinked at him and stammered, "W-What?"

"Where is he?"

"In the study in the main house." Oshitari pushed up his glasses and looked down at the woman, "He wouldn't talk to me."

Tezuka frowned at Yuki, "Don't let her cancel."

"Kunimitsu?"

He shrugged and took off down the hall and out of the building. His dress shoes didn't have the best grip on the grass under his feet. But he made it to the main house and pushed through the door. He opened door after door trying to find the right room.

When he pushed open the door at the end of the hall, at the to of the stairs; Atobe's eyes were wide in shock and he stared at Tezuka for all of a second before he stalked over to him.

He never thought Atobe was so strong; he looked up at the man from the floor, holding his cheek, "Keigo…"

"You just couldn't let me have her!"

Tezuka moved to stand and was knocked on his butt again. "You're right and I'm sorry."

"Your sorry!"

The two men rolled out into the corridor in a tangle of fists and shouts. Atobe was doing most of the beating, Tezuka had to intention to fight him, but certainly no intention to get beat up.

"I watched as you pushed her away! I was there when she was angry and upset with you for standing her up! Your own girlfriend Kunimitsu!"

"I know… T-thank you."

"Don't thank me! I did it for her!"

"Stop it!"

Keigo felt hands on his back and let go of Tezuka almost immediately. "Don't fight him Kei. Don't fight him…"

Yuki helped Tezuka stand while the couple sat on the floor. She tried to hold him back abut he stepped near to them. Atobe moved to lash out and Rayah tightened her grip on him, "Dammit Kei! Just stop!"

"Why! Why shouldn't I just kill him?"

"Because he didn't act alone. I'm wrong too."

"No you're not." Tezuka sat on the floor with them. "I pushed you because I knew you still loved me."

Rayah steamed, "Stop trying to make me innocent!"

Fuji put his hand on the woman's shoulder and sighed, "Rayah, let him speak."

Tezuka nodded to his former best friend, "You tried to tell me to stay away; to leave you alone. Countless times. I pushed because I knew I could get what I wanted. What happened wouldn't have happened if I let it be."

Rayah released Atobe and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Kei."

Atobe stared at the woman then brushed away her hands and hugged her, "I can't not marry my Princess. No one else will do for Ore-sama."

Tezuka stood and straightened his clothes. He nodded to the group and glanced at the couple still on the floor. He put his hand on Fuji's shoulder, "Thank you."

"You did the right thing Kunimitsu."

He nodded and Fuji continued, "If only you could have done that from the beginning."


	22. And Again

**Chapter 22**

**And Again**

** A/N: Last chapter! Snuck up on ya didn't it? Don't worry; it snuck up on me too! I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did.**

* * *

"I can do this right? Right! Shit, somebody bring me a drink!"

"Ray-kun! You don't need liquor." Kikumaru giggled next to her as Yuki zipped her up from behind.

"Oh yes I do!"

Yuki shook her head, "You can do this. You'll be fine, and you look beautiful."

"I know all of this, but I would still like a drink." Rayah rubbed her temples and walked to the mirror after Yuki patted at nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. She saw herself in high school at first… a bad girl in a too short skirt with a smirk that hid everything pretty well. The teenager looked her from head to toe, then nodded in approval. She smiled back.

"Rayah are you ready?"

"I guess. I would still like a drink."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "No."

Kikumaru held her hand all the way down the stairs and through the foyer to the door that led to the garden where the ceremony would be held. Rayah's eyes scanned the small crowd, "He's not here."

Yuki watched Atobe talk with Oshitari at the altar, "Rayah, he's right there."

"Not Kei, Tezuka."

Yuki pulled the woman away from the doors, "Why Ray? This might just be too hard for him to see."

Rayah smirked, "Would it be weird to say I need him here?"

Yuki shook her head, "This is serious Ray."

Rayah reached down and gathered up her dress, "I am being serious."

Kikumaru put his hands on his cheeks and pouted, "Nya Ray-kun! Where are you going?"

The woman was just a flutter of white satin and lace with a shout, "I'm sure I know where he is!"

* * *

Tezuka looked over to the low brick wall and sighed. It was like her faint apparition was walking the wall next to him, in her Seishun uniform like so many years ago. _"So, what did you want to talk about?"_

Threatening with an obscene amount of laps around the tennis court was no longer a real threat now. Not when they were adults with real world problems. He frowned; she had real world problems in high school too… But he wanted to talk to her.

He heard a car pulling up behind him but didn't bother to look over his shoulder. The car screeched t a stop and he hear his name being called.

Rayah hopped onto the low wall, her dress bundled in her arms, no shoes, "My wedding is in the opposite direction."

"I know."

"Then where the hell are you going!"

"…" He looked at her without a whole lot to say. He had actually arrived at the house, and then realized he couldn't do it and walked away. His tie was hanging loose around his neck.

"Fuck it." Rayah grabbed his wrist and held it tight, "You have to be there!"

Tezuka wanted to ask why, but instead he just looked at her. She rolled her eyes, "I can't do it if you're not there. I don't know why, but I can't."

She looked beautiful in that dress, her hair pinned in a low bun at the back of her head. Her gold eyes jumped at him, pleading. "I haven't done anything to deserve to be present."

"Yes you have." She sighed, "You made me this." She said, motioning to herself. "You made me this woman. It was all you. You were indifferent to me when we first met, you yelled at me when others would give in. You came to my rescue when it really wasn't your place to, and you walked away from me when I thought you didn't have the balls."

Tezuka looked away from her but she gripped his wrist tighter, "You showed me that some things just have to happen."

"Why are you giving me so much credit?"

Rayah laughed, "Because lately you haven't been giving yourself any. My Oto-san was an arrogant asshole. I'm starting not to know this person."

He nodded. She was right. The high school tennis champ Tezuka Kunimitsu wouldn't be moping and sulking about. He would take things as they come and learn from the lesson. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry. Now get in the car, we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

"Shoes now!"

Kikumaru rushed to the bride with her white pumps in his hands and Yuki grabbed Tezuka gently by the arm, "Glad you could make it."

"Thank you Yuki."

"Yeah yeah. Just get in there."

Atobe watched the other man walk down the aisle to his seat. They made eye contact and the groom nodded to the other man. A nod of approval that made Tezuka finally relax into his seat a little.

Fuji lent over to him, "Welcome back Kunimitsu."

On the other side of the doors, Nanjiro securely wrapped Rayah's arm in his own, "My brother would be so proud of you right now."

"I would hope so."

Walking out into the garden was like walking into a new life. The people she knew looked somehow different, even Atobe standing at the altar with his pride wafting off of him. Fuji beamed from his seat and Kikumaru was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Oishi was at his seat trying not to cry, as well as Yuki who was trying to make the redhead next to her stand still. Her mother's seat was empty, no surprise there, but Rinko sat on the other side, grinning anyway. She swore this would be the last time she saw Ryoma smiling so brightly, he would deny it later. Ryoga was teasing him about it at the moment. Oshitari nodded as she took Atobe's hand and stepped onto the altar.

It was like all she could hear was rushing water, the preacher talking was nonexistent. Just Atobe's smiling face was enough for her. His vows washed over her as he said them. And in reality when he was done she had forgotten them that fast, but she didn't forget how they made her feel. All the normal sounds rushed back as she opened her mouth.

"I remember first meeting you and thinking that it was impossible for anyone else in the world to be so much like me, yet so different. I had issues and anger and way too much pride but all you saw was me. I've always been your princess, no matter what and that made me feel safe. You never gave up on me, you followed me wherever and whenever you could. Your mind has been made up on me since day one. I've treated you nicely, I've been a bitch, I've lied, I've put you out there alone…and you were able to forgive me for it all." She stopped to sniff back some tears, "I love you Keigo. And I will never step on that love again. I promise."

* * *

"We've been here before haven't we?" Atobe smiled at her as they slow danced.

Rayah smirked and put her head on his chest, "Senior prom I believe."

Atobe spotted Tezuka leaning against the wall and sighed, "Not a whole lot has changed."

She saw him too and sighed also. "I guess not."

"Then I guess I should repeat myself, he still loves you. And he's still an idiot."

Rayah laughed, "I know."

Atobe decided that maybe its ok to be the good guy at the end of the story again. He couldn't let Tezuka have all the glory. Rayah yelped in surprise as Atobe grabbed her hand and pulled her across the floor. Tezuka watched them with mild surprise on his face.

The young heir grabbed the other man's hand and placed his fiancé's hand in it. Atobe gave Kunimitsu a playful glare, "I'll be watching you."

Rayah laughed as he glided away to instead dance with his mother. Tezuka gave the man's back a small, very small, smile. "So he trusts me now?"

"I would say he knows you."

Tezuka looked down at Rayah, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He sighed, "You really have changed."

"All of us have Kunimitsu. Look around you. This isn't high school anymore." She chuckled, "A tennis match isn't going to make all our problems go away."

"You're right."

The song slowed to a stop and the woman smirked, "Damn right I'm right!" She laughed and hugged him, "You did amazing by me Kunimitsu. I'll never forget that."

Tezuka shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her run back to her husband. But he didn't sulk until the party was over; he chatted and talked, and danced and laughed.

They all did. There was excited shouting and loud music well into the night. Pictures were snapped and promises were made to share them. Hard times were forgotten, if only for a little while. All of it was about growing up, the pains of aging and learning. It was like graduating all over again and they had faith in what was ahead.

Besides…only Champions are allowed in the Winners Circle anyway.


End file.
